Prendre la vie entre tes propres mains
by Leena Asakura
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic de Polaris -- Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque Harry décide de faire les choses à sa façon ?
1. Nouvelle Vie

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction

Et voilou, une nouvelle p't traduction qui est la réponse à un Défi lancé sur un groupe, j'espère que cela vous plaira, et je verrais si je traduirai la suite lorsqu'elle viendra (cela dépend principalement de votre bonne volonté lol )

-------

**Prendre la vie dans tes propres mains. **

-------

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle Vie **

-------

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici Potter ? »

Harry rencontra calmement le regard furieux de l'autre homme. Il s'était attendu à ce que quelque chose comme cela arrive dès le moment où il avait eu les résultats de ses BUSEs, et il avait décidé de descendre dans les cachots avant le reste de ses compagnons. S'il allait se disputer avec cet homme, il n'allait pas le faire en face d'une classe pleine de Serpentards.

« Je suis ici pour prendre Potions Avancées, professeur. »

Le regard de Rogue devint encore plus furieux. « Seuls les étudiants ayant eu un O à leur BUSE de potions sont autorisés à prendre ce cours, Potter ! » Harry était sur le point de tendre la lettre qui contenait ses résultats lorsque le maître de potions continua son discours. « Et même dans le cas improbable où vous auriez obtenu ces résultats, je n'accepterai jamais un Potter dans mon cours lorsque j'ai le choix. »

Harry baissa sa main, qui tenait toujours la lettre, et regarda l'autre homme pendant une minute. Son refus ne le dérangeait pas autant que cela l'aurait fait il y a un an. En fait, il avait espéré que cet homme refuse de lui enseigner. Harry cligna des yeux, et remarqua qu'il était toujours debout dans la salle de classe de potions, et que Rogue le regardait avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, attendant sans aucun doute des plaintes sur l'injustice de ses actions. Pendant un instant, Harry songea à lui répondre, et à lui dire exactement ce qu'il pensait de lui, mais, remarquant qu'il était pratiquement l'heure de commencer le cours, Harry ne fit que hausser les épaules, se retourna, et quitta la salle de classe. En se dirigeant à l'extérieur, le garçon planifiait déjà ce qu'il allait maintenant faire pendant ses heures libres.

De son côté, Rogue regarda sans expression la porte fermée, déchiré entre le doute et le désappointement envers les actions du garçon. Il s'était attendu à ce que Potter pique une crise à ses mots, mais l'adolescent était resté calme, et s'il ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait dit que Potter semblait même heureux et soulagé face à son refus de le prendre dans sa classe. Secouant sa tête, il retourna à ses papiers. Ce garçon ne pouvait pas être heureux avec ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire, après tout, s'il ne prenait pas ce cours, il ne serait pas capable de suivre l'entraînement des Aurors, et tout le monde savait que ce garçon souhaitait ça plus que tout.

Juste avant que les autres étudiants ne commencent à emplir sa salle de classe, Rogue décida que Potter était probablement allé se plaindre à McGonagall, ou peut être même à Dumbledore. Dans sa tête, le maître de potions commença à faire une liste des choses qu'il pourrait dire aux deux professeurs Gryffondor pour garder son étudiant le plus détesté hors de sa classe.

------

Après avoir quitté la salle de classe de Rogue, Harry fonça vers la Tour de Gryffondor pour déposer toutes ses affaires. Il s'assura d'éviter les autres étudiants qui se dirigeaient vers leur propre salle puisqu'il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec eux. Une fois qu'il fut en sécurité dans sa chambre, il rangea ses affaires et ouvrit sa malle. Là, emballé soigneusement parmi ses robes, se trouvait un coffret contenant sa passion, peut être même son futur s'il vivait assez longtemps pour réaliser ses rêves. Avec des mains prudentes, il sortit la boîte et l'ouvrit. Reposant là, se trouvaient ses deux livres d'esquisses, plusieurs peintures, des dessins, et tout son matériel de peinture.

Il avait apprit à peindre et à dessiner très tôt dans sa vie. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire lorsqu'il était enfermé dans son placard, et il avait prit plaisir à faire ça. Il pouvait facilement cacher ses dessins à sa famille, et, puisqu'il utilisait le matériel de son école, il avait toujours beaucoup de papier et de pinceaux disponibles. Il n'avait jamais montré ses peintures à quelqu'un avant d'aller à Hogwarts, puisqu'il savait que si les Dursley le découvrait, ils feraient de leur mieux pour s'assurer qu'il ne puisse plus jamais dessiner. Une fois qu'il eut commencé l'école de sorcellerie, ses cours et ses nouveaux amis lui prirent tout son temps, sans mentionner essayer de rester en vie, et il avait oublié son hobby. Même durant l'été, son temps était complètement occupé par les corvées que les Dursley lui donnaient et son propre travail.

Non, ce n'était pas avant le dernier été qu'il avait repris le dessin et la peinture. Il baissa les yeux vers le dessin du dessus, et il se souvint de la force qui avait été derrière sa soudaine envie de dessiner à nouveau.

Flashback : 

Cette année, il semblait que l'été allait être le pire. Après les BUSEs, on ne leur avait donné aucuns devoirs, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas quels cours ils leur étaient possible de prendre en septembre. Harry se doutait aussi que les professeurs voulaient leur donner une pause, mais, cette pensée ne remontait pas le moral du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Les Dursley étaient terrifiés par les sorciers qu'ils avaient rencontré à King's Cross et ne lui avait pas donné de corvées à faire, et cela signifiait que Harry avait maintenant beaucoup de temps libre pour penser, ce qu'il, il le découvrit tôt, n'était pas la meilleure façon de surmonter le cap de la mort de Sirius.

Pendant la première semaine, le Gryffondor était perdu, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il restait simplement dans sa chambre, regardant par la fenêtre ou lisant un de ses vieux livres d'école sans intérêt. Ses pensées se dirigeaient constamment vers son défunt parrain. Une nuit, alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, il essaya de créer une image du visage de Sirius dans son esprit comme il le faisait toujours avant d'aller dormir. Il avait pratiquement paniqué lorsqu'il n'avait pas pu se souvenir de la façon dont son parrain avait l'habitude de sourire lorsqu'il le voyait. Retirant le drap qui le couvrait en le plaçant sur le côté, il se leva rapidement pour prendre son album et regarder les photos à l'intérieur, aucune ne semblait bonne. L'homme qui se tenait à côté de son père sur la photo n'était pas son parrain, il n'était pas l'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer comme un père. Dans sa panique, il jeta l'album dans un coin de la pièce, se fichant du bruit qu'il faisait, et sans arrière pensée, il prit de l'encre et un morceau de parchemin hors de sa malle et commença à dessiner le visage aimé.

C'était comme revenir à la maison. Alors qu'il dessinait, il n'était pas seulement capable d'oublier tous ces problèmes, mais aussi d'exprimer la profonde douleur qu'il ressentait. Après quelques semaines, Harry avait pratiquement peint cinquante dessins de Sirius, et il était finalement en paix. Il savait que pour guérir la profonde douleur que la mort de son parrain avait laissée, il devait d'abord le laisser partir. Après avoir choisi les trois meilleurs dessins qu'il avait faits, il rassembla tous les autres, et alla dans le salon où il les brûla, les regardant lentement devenir cendres.

Pour Harry, cela marquait un nouveau commencement, personne ne le manipulerait à nouveau. Ni Voldemort par son esprit, ni Dumbledore avec ses mots cachés, personne. Empli d'une nouvelle détermination, il envoya Hedwige avec une lettre à Fleury & Bott pour commander quelques livres sur l'Occlumencie. Il devait d'abord arrêter Voldemort, et l'Occlumencie était la seule façon d'arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres de le manipuler. Puis, prenant un peu de l'argent que Hermione lui avait envoyé il y a quelques jours, il quitta la maison, et alla dans la plus proche boutique d'art. Là, il acheta tout ce qu'il pensait avoir besoin s'il voulait continuer sérieusement ses peintures et dessins. Il sortit de la boutique quelques heures plus tard, portant deux livres d'esquisses, des pinceaux, des crayons, de la peinture, et quelques autres outils qu'il pensait être utiles pour plus tard.

A partir de là, il ne fut pas étrange de voir Harry assis sur l'herbe devant la maison, faisant des esquisses de personnes, ou peignant des paysages qu'il avait vus au Terrier. De temps en temps, il sentait des gens le regarder, mais il s'en fichait. Il était heureux comme ça.

Un jour, alors que son anniversaire approchait, une femme âgée ne s'arrêta pas seulement pour regarder la peinture qu'il était en train de finir, mais elle se rapprocha encore plus. Comme elle ne partait pas, Harry soupira, et leva les yeux de son travail. La femme, se tenant en face de lui, attendant patiemment qu'il la voit, était grande et fine. Elle était plus âgée que sa tante, mais il ne la qualifierait pas de vieille. Elle avait une robe élégante, et même si elle ne portait pas de bijoux, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait de l'argent. Ses cheveux étaient gris sombres, et elle les maintenait en une queue de cheval. Des yeux noirs le regardèrent attentivement, et il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire tous ses secrets. Clignant des yeux, il secoua légèrement sa tête, et reporta son regard sur la peinture.

« Puis-je vous aider, ma'am ? »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il releva les yeux, et vit qu'elle avait un petit sourire sur son visage. Le sourire adoucissait son visage, la faisant paraître plus gentille.

« Je vis quelques rues plus loin, et je vous ai souvent vu assis ici. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce que vous dessiniez. » Elle regarda le papier sur lequel il travaillait. « C'est très bon, jeune homme, vous devez aller à une excellente école d'art. »

Harry la regarda moyennement choqué. Elle pensait qu'il était bon ?

« Je ne vais à aucune école d'arts, ma'am, c'est simplement un hobby, ma façon de me détendre et d'oublier mes problèmes. »

La femme le regarda avec attention.

« C'est encore plus impressionnant. » Elle sortit une carte et la tendit à l'adolescent surpris. « Je suis Madame Farey, Directrice de l'académie d'Arts de Londres, vous avez beaucoup de talent, et il sera facile pour vous de passer les examens d'entrée si cela vous intéresse d'apprendre. Puis, presque avec hésitation, elle ajouta « Je serais très heureuse si vous veniez, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je trouve quelqu'un avec ce genre de talent. »

Harry regarda la carte, un froncement sur son visage. Combien il souhaitait accepter son offre, mais même s'il décidait de prendre ses propres décisions, il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Hogwarts. Cela causerait beaucoup de remue-ménage, et ils le feraient retourner à l'école avant qu'il ne soit capable de dire quelque chose.

Levant les yeux tristement, il secoua sa tête lentement. « J'aurai aimé accepter ma'am, vraiment, mais je vais à une école où je suis interne, et je ne peux pas simplement laisser tomber. »

Madame Farey acquiesça, comprenant. « Combien de temps avant que vous finissiez ? »

Harry regarda son dessin avec un regard lointain. « Deux autres années. »

La femme sourit, essayant de cacher la surprise à ces mots, elle avait pensé qu'il était bien plus jeune que ça. « Et est ce que vous avez déjà pensé à ce que vous voulez faire après ça ? »

Harry pensa brièvement à un entraînement pour être Auror, mais il laissa rapidement tomber l'idée. Il avait réalisé durant ses longues heures de réflexion qu'être un Auror ne signifierait pas seulement travailler pour le Ministère mais aussi aller contre ses croyances. En plus, il avait vu suffisamment de mort et suffisamment souffert durant sa courte vie, pourquoi avait-il en premier lieu pensé qu'il voulait le faire ? Quelque part dans son esprit, il savait que c'était parce que c'était ce que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse, mais maintenant, cela n'avait plus d'importance, donc, il n'eut aucun mal à secouer sa tête après la question de la femme. « Non, ma'm, je n'y ai pas encore pensé, mais j'adorerais continuer à peindre, cela paraît si bien. »

Le visage de la femme s'éclaira à ses mots. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait recherché dans l'adolescent.

« Magnifique ! Alors, vous pourrez prendre quelques cours avec moi durant l'été, et après avoir eu votre diplôme, vous pourrez joindre mon Académie. »

Harry fut un peu surpris, mais il acquiesça. C'était ce q'il voulait, et même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à pouvoir réaliser ses rêves si facilement, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Maintenant, la seule autre chose qu'il devait faire c'était de se débarrasser de Voldemort, et d'y survivre.

**Fin du Flashback. **

Rogue était assis dans ses appartements, une tasse de thé à côté de lui, et un feu grondant dans la cheminée, réchauffant les pièces froides après un jour difficile d'enseignement. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il avait renvoyé Potter, et personne n'était encore venu lui parler. S'il ne le savait pas mieux, il penserait que le gamin ne s'était pas plaint du traitement injuste, mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Il savait que Potter avait besoin du cours de potions pour pouvoir être enrôlé dans l'entraînement pour Aurors, donc il ne pouvait pas simplement abandonner. Rogue se renfrogna face à sa tasse. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait vu le garçon dans la Grande Salle, et il ne semblait pas énervé par son refus. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de regards noirs envoyés vers lui, ou de murmures coléreux venant des autres Gryffondors. En fait, il semblait que les étudiants ne savaient pas que Potter avait essayé d'aller dans son cours. Secouant sa tête, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se leva, et quitta la pièce. Pourquoi était-il inquiet là-dessus ? Il devrait être heureux que personne ne l'embête à cause du garçon. Il ferma la porte derrière lui avec résolution, et décida de faire une longue balade pour s'éclaircir l'esprit.

Rogue était sur le chemin de ses appartements, lorsqu'il vit Potter marcher avec Granger. Ils se dirigeaient visiblement vers la Tour Gryffondor tout en se disputant à voix basse. Curieux de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient, le maître de Potions se fondit dans les ombres et murmura à voix basse un sortilège pour lui permettre d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler à McGonagall ! Rogue n'a aucun droit de te laisser hors de sa classe après que tu aies eu un O à ta BUSE de Potions. Il se comporte comme un petit enfant rancunier ! »

Le professeur rougit à ses mots. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que la jeune fille avait raison, mais il l'ignora. Aucun étudiant n'allait parler comme ça de lui. Il était sur le point de quitter sa cachette et de retirer des points de Gryffondor lorsque Potter parla, l'arrêtant.

« Hermione, même si j'apprécie le fait que tu es inquiète pour moi, cela ne te regarde pas. Rogue a ses raisons, et même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, je ne vais pas me disputer là-dessus. »

Les sourcils du professeur se levèrent. Oubliant les points, il retourna à sa place dans les ombres. Cette conversation devenait plus intéressante par rapport que ce à quoi qu'il s'était attendu.

Hermione n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec son ami. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et le fixa. « Ce n'est pas le problème ! C'est un professeur, il ne devrait pas laisser ses émotions se mettre en travers de son travail. »

Harry soupira. « Est ce que tu penses qu'il est si facile d'oublier ses émotions ? » Sans la laisser répondre, il continua. « Imagines pendant une minute que tu deviennes un professeur dans cette école. Dans à peu près vingt ans, tu auras probablement un Malfoy dans ta classe. Dis-moi, s'il y a une bagarre entre lui et quelques Gryffondors, tu penserais que ce serait qui, qui aurait commenc ? »

Hermione ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais en y réfléchissant mieux, elle fixa le garçon. Il avait marqué un point valide, mais elle n'allait pas abandonner.

« D'accord, j'admets que je blâmerais le supposé Malfoy, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Nous ne parlons pas d'une bagarre entre étudiants, et Rogue prenant le côté des Serpentards, nous parlons d'un professeur refusant de t'enseigner son sujet pour aucune bonne raison. »

Rogue pouvait dire par le ton de la voix de Potter, qu'il commençait à être énervé.

« Alors quoi ? Hermione, est ce que tu as idée de la façon dont cet homme me traiterait s'il était forcé de me prendre dans sa classe ? Peux-tu même l'imaginer ? Ma vie est déjà suffisamment difficile avec Voldemort et ses essais constants pour entrer dans mon esprit. Je dois rester aussi calme que possible pour le bloquer, et avoir quatre heures de cours avec Roguee chaque semaine ne va pas m'y aider. Je ne veux pas répéter ce qu'il s'est passé au Département des Mystères. »

L'énervement de la jeune fille passa à l'inquiétude.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu avais maîtrisé l'Occlumencie ? »

Snape se renfrogna. Les mots du garçon l'inquiétaient. Est-ce que Voldemort essayait vraiment de rentrer dans son esprit ? Et s'il essayait, pendant combien de temps Potter serait capable de le garder dehors ?

Harry secoua sa tête. « Je n'ai pas dit que je l'avais maîtrisé, j'en sais suffisamment pour garder Voldemort hors de mon esprit, et laisse moi t'assurer que c'est une bataille constante de le faire. »

Granger regarda le garçon à ses côtés nerveusement.

« Est-ce que Dumbledore le sait ? Pourquoi n'as tu pas repris tes cours d'Occlumencie avec Rogue ? »

Harry la fixa.

« Oui, le directeur le sait. Et la raison pour laquelle je ne prends pas de cours avec Rogue ne te regarde pas. » Lorsque la jeune fille commença à répondre, Harry l'arrêta. « Non, Hermione, laisse tomber. »

La jeune Gryffondor gronda, amusant Rogue par sa colère.

« Tu es aussi mauvais que le professeur Rogue ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas surmonter ta haine pour cet homme ? Tu vas mettre en danger ta sécurité et ton futur, ou bien est ce que tu as oublié que tu dois prendre Potions pour entrer dans l'entraînement pour Auror ? »

Harry gronda , et, par le regard dans ses yeux, Rogue pouvait dire qu'il commençait vraiment à se mettre en colère.

« D'abord, je ne déteste pas le professeur Rogue. Je lui fais même confiance jusqu'à un certain point, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis à l'aise avec l'idée de le laisser rentrer dans mon esprit, surtout sachant combien il me déteste. Les cours d'Occlumencie avec lui seraient complètement inutiles, exactement comme ils l'étaient l'année dernière. Et pour l'entraînement d'Aurors, je n'ai aucune intention de le faire. En fait, il me fait une faveur en refusant de me donner ces leçons. Parce que sans elles, personne ne va m'ennuyer lorsque je leur dirai que je ne compte pas devenir Auror. »

Snape se sentit aussi surpris que Granger le paraissait. L'idée que Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, ne veuille pas subir l'entraînement d'Aurors alors que tout le monde savait qu'il le voulait, était déconcertante.

Soudainement, la jeune fille grogna, et s'adossa contre un mur.

« S'il te plaît, Harry, ne sois pas stupide. Peu importe ce que Ron dit, le Quidditch n'est pas quelque chose sur quoi fonder ta vie. »

Rogue trembla lorsqu'il vit la rage dans les yeux du garçon. Pendant un moment, il jura avoir vu une étincelle rouge entrer dans les pupilles vertes, confirmant que le garçon empêchait tout juste Voldemort d'entrer dans son esprit. Une seconde plus tard, Potter était à nouveau sous contrôle, et regardait devant lui. « J'aurai espéré que, de toutes les personnes, tu sois capable de voir au delà des attentes de tout le monde envers moi. Je suppose que j'avais tort. » Il se tourna calmement vers Hermione et la regarda attentivement. « Mon futur est mien, Hermione. Et le fait que le monde sorcier pense que les seules choses auxquelles je sois bon sont la Défense et le Quidditch ne va pas me forcer à prendre mes décisions. Je vais faire ce que je veux, pas ce que le reste du monde sorcier veut. »

Hermione le regarda attentivement, et répondit d'une douce voix. « Harry, tu prends à peine quelques cours cette année. Même Ron et Neville ont plus de cours que toi. Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que tu en as au moins parlé au professeur McGonagall ? »

Harry secoua sa tête, et recommença à marcher. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, tout est prêt pour le jour où j'aurai mon diplôme. »

La jeune fille commença avec reluctance à le suivre. « Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que tu as prévu, n'est ce pas ? »

Rogue regarda le couple passer devant lui. Il n'aimait pas la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre. Se pourrait-il que Voldemort ait déjà pris le contrôle de l'esprit de Potter et attende simplement le bon moment pour frapper ? Mais non, ce garçon avait été lui-même, il avait vu cela à la façon dont il se tenait et à la façon dont il parlait avec Granger. Peut être devrait-il faire part de ses inquiétudes à Dumbledore ? Mais, une petite voix lui rappela que le vieil homme le forcerait à prendre Potter dans son cours. Non, il garderait simplement un œil sur le garçon, et parlerait à Dumbledore s'il découvrait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Les semaines passèrent, mais, peu importe combien il essayait, Rogue n'était pas plus près de découvrir ce qu'il se passait avec Potter. Ne pas l'avoir dans sa classe signifiait qu'il avait moins de temps pour l'observer, puisqu'il ne le voyait que durant les repas dans la Grande Salle.

Il avait espéré l'attraper après le couvre-feu, connaissant le goût du garçon pour briser les règles, mais il semblait que Potter était parfaitement heureux de vivre une vie calme et facile. En creusant un peu, Severus découvrit que les seuls cours que Harry prenait cette année étaient Métamorphose, Enchantements, Défense, et Soin aux Créatures Magiques, ce qui laissait le garçon avec plus de temps libre que n'importe quel autre étudiant. Ce fait inquiétait Rogue encore plus, spécialement parce que personne ne semblait savoir ce que ce garçon faisait durant les heures où ses compagnons étaient en cours. Le Maître de Potions considérait sérieusement amener le problème devant le Directeur, même si c'était seulement pour se rassurer que tout allait bien, lorsqu'il eut la chance de suivre le gamin.

Il avait dû amener quelques étudiants à l'infirmerie après que l'un des chaudrons eut explosé dans son cours. Il était sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'il aperçut le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs marcher dans le couloir avec une boîte dans les mains. Voyant une opportunité, il se jeta un charme d'invisibilité et commença à suivre silencieusement l'adolescent. Il le guida rapidement et sûrement vers l'une des parties les moins utilisée du château. S'arrêtant en face d'une porte, il remarqua l'adolescent manipuler sa baguette, et sentit quelques enchantements disparaître. Potter entra dans la pièce sans hésitation, et Rogue se dépêcha de le suivre. Par chance, aussi prudent que l'adolescent fût, il ne ferma pas la porte derrière lui. Le professeur pensa cela étrange, mais mit ça sur le dos de la stupidité des Gryffondors, et regarda à travers l'ouverture pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Regardant à l'intérieur, Rogue réussit tout juste à retenir un cri de surprise. Il était visible que le garçon passait de longues périodes de temps ici. La pièce était pleine de peintures, à la fois finies, et non finies. Rogue observa Potter se diriger vers une grande table pour y placer la boîte. Il eut une bonne vue du contenu de la boîte lorsque l'adolescent l'ouvrit, et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'elle était pleine de peintures, de pinceaux, et de crayons, et plusieurs choses pour peindre. Le garçon prit un petit livre dans la boîte et s'assit derrière le bureau, commençant à gribouiller quelque chose avec l'un de ses nombreux pinceaux.

Incapable de contenir sa curiosité, Rogue ouvrit un peu plus la porte, et entra silencieusement. Il s'arrêta pendant un moment, mais le Gryffondor ne sembla pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il se dirigea vers quelques peintures terminées et les regarda de près. Il fut surpris de remarquer qu'elles étaient bonnes. Il semblait que le gamin ait un peu de talent après tout. Potter avait réussi à dessiner parfaitement plusieurs personnes de Poudlard. Il avait même réussi à capturer leur essence, du rire libre de Weasley, au reniflement supérieur de Draco. L'homme fut surpris lorsqu'il se vit lui même dans une peinture de la table des professeurs.

« Est-ce que vous les aimez ? »

Snape se figea un moment, et se retourna d'un coup. Potter regardait droit vers l'endroit où il se tenait. Il était sûr que le charme d'invisibilité le cachait de sa vue, mais il semblait que ce gamin était capable de le sentir. Avec cette pensée à l'esprit, il retira le sortilège, le considérant comme inutile, et approcha la table.

« Vous saviez que j'étais là depuis le début. »

L'adolescent acquiesça légèrement. « En effet. »

Levant un sourcil, le professeur s'assit dans une des chaises qui faisait face à la table. « Alors, pourquoi m'avez vous mené dans cette pièce, alors que vous avez fait tout votre possible pour empêcher les gens de la trouver ? »

Harry resta calme malgré le ton moqueur que l'homme utilisait. Rogue devait admettre que le fait que le garçon n'était pas en colère face à son ton de voix rendait la conversation bien plus intéressante. Cela aidait à passer outre le père de l'adolescent, et à concentrer son attention sur le jeune homme que Potter était devenu. Le maître de potions fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque l'adolescent parla.

« Je vous ai guidé ici pour vous assurer que je n'essaye pas de devenir un Mangemort, ou le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou bien quoi que vous pensiez et qui vous a fait commencer à m'observer de près. »

Alors que son visage restait impassible, au fond de lui, Rogue était impressionné. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un l'avait remarqué en train d'observer le garçon. Potter se révélait ne pas être aussi Gryffondor qu'il le montrait aux autres. En fait, là, il se serait parfaitement entendu dans sa petite troupe de Serpentard, et s'il avait raison, alors l'adolescent avait d'autres raisons de lui montrer cette pièce. S'installant dans sa chaise, Severus s'autorisa à afficher un petit sourire pour couvrir ses traits.

« Très Serpentard, Mr Potter. Mais j'aimerai savoir quelles autres raisons vous aviez pour m'amener ici. Après tout, vous vous fichez de ce que je pense de vous. »

Harry éclata de rire, ne se sentant pas offensé par les doutes de l'homme.

« C'est vrai, professeur. Et alors que je préférerais que vous laissiez tomber vos doutes envers moi, ce n'est pas la raison principale pour laquelle je voulais vous parler. » Il se leva et alla près de la fenêtre. « Je suis conscient que vous étiez très proche d'aller parler à Dumbledore à propos de moi. Il sait que je ne prends pas beaucoup de cours, mais, puisque personne ne s'en plaint, il ne peut rien y faire. Je préfère que cela reste comme ça, puisque cela me donne le temps de travailler mes peintures. » Il s'interrompit un moment, et puis, d'une voix dure, il ajouta. « Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore se mêle de ça. »

Rogue regarda le garçon, la surprise inscrite dans ses yeux.

« Je doute que Dumbledore ait un problème avec vos activités, Potter. Elles ne sont pas dangereuses, et vous n'êtes pas le premier étudiant à le faire. »

Harry rit sombrement, et se tourna pour faire face à l'homme.

« Vous devriez savoir maintenant que je ne suis pas n'importe quel étudiant, vous me l'avez suffisamment répété durant ces dernières années. Cette activité est dangereuse, elle est dangereuse pour les plans bien préparé de Dumbledore. Le Garçon Qui A Survécu n'est pas supposé avoir d'autres intérêts en dehors de la Défense pour qu'il soit capable d'arrêter Voldemort. Il m'a autorisé à jouer au Quidditch parce que c'est une façon pour moi de me détendre et de me garder heureux, mais, n'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'il n'a pas retiré le bannissement qu'Ombrage a placé sur moi alors qu'il a retiré facilement toutes les autres restrictions ? Non, professeur, je suis bien conscient de mon rôle dans cette guerre, et de la véritable nature de Dumbledore sous toute cette fausse gentillesse. Le moment où il se doutera que son arme a d'autres intérêts, il s'assurera que je sois ramené dans le 'droit chemin'. J'ai été capable de le tromper pour l'instant en étudiant plus durement la Défense qu'avant, je crois qu'il pense que j'utilise ce temps pour me préparer au combat. Et je le fait, mais pas tout le temps. Je le distrais maintenant parce que je sais que nous sommes tous deux nécessaires pour gagner cette guerre, mais dès l'instant où Voldemort sera mort, je prendrai ma vie entre mes mains, et personne ne m'arrêtera. »

Severus s'assit là, sous le choc, alors que Harry retourna regarder à travers la fenêtre. Comment avait-il pu aussi mal juger le jeune homme ? Il n'était en rien ce à quoi il s'attendait. Est-ce que Potter avait toujours été comme ça ? Un Serpentard caché sous un Gryffondor ? Ou est ce que la mort de son parrain l'avait tant chang ? Rogue se doutait que d'un certain point de vue, c'était les deux.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il regarda l'adolescent se diriger vers l'une de ses peintures à moitié terminées, et commencer à y travailler lentement. Rogue regarda pendant un moment, les gestes sûrs de ces mains fermes dansant sur la peinture, le calmant.

Se souvenant qu'il avait un cours à faire, avant que ses étudiants ne détruisent complètement son cachot, il se leva. L'adolescent ne fit aucun geste, mais il savait qu'il le regardait attentivement. Le professeur s'arrêta à la porte, et avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, il parla à voix basse.

« Je ne parlerai pas de ça à Dumbledore, vous avez ma parole. »

Ne donnant pas à Harry la chance de répondre, son professeur ferma la porte derrière lui.

-------

Il ne pensait pas avoir un jour été aussi épuisé. Il sentait ses membres trembler sous l'effort, pour essayer de rester debout. Harry se serait laisser tomber sur le sol, mais l'adolescent savait qu'il devait essayer de retourner à Poudlard. Lentement, plaçant un pied devant l'autre, il se dirigea hors de la pièce, espérant contre tout espoir qu'il ne rencontrerait pas de Mangemorts lors de son échappée du ténébreux château. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire une fois dehors, mais il savait qu'il serait plus en sécurité qu'à l'intérieur. Après pratiquement une demi-heure, il se trouva face à face avec une énorme porte qu'il supposa menait dehors. Il était sur le point de s'appuyer contre elle pour ouvrir le lourd portail lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent d'un coup, le frappant pratiquement. La silhouette sombre qui avait été sur le point d'entrer dans le château se figea, l'apercevant. Pendant un instant, Harry considéra lever sa baguette pour essayer de se défendre mais la profonde lassitude qui voulait submerger son corps et son esprit l'arrêta. Si le Mangemort voulait le tuer, il n'allait pas combattre. Il avait rempli son devoir, maintenant, il était temps de se reposer.

« Potter ? »

Harry regarda l'homme retirer son masque sans émotion, révélant le visage du maître de Potions.

« Potter, est ce que vous allez bien ? »

La seule chose passant à travers l'esprit figé de Harry fut la pensée qu'il était en sécurité. Rogue le détestait peut être, mais il avait été à ses côtés lorsque cela importait vraiment, le protégeant, le sauvant. Fermant ses yeux, ses genoux se plièrent finalement sous son poids, et il s'écroula. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut un cri inquiet : « Harry ! » avant que de puissantes mains ne stoppent sa chute et le pressent contre un torse.

Rogue regarda avec inquiétude l'adolescent inconscient qui reposait dans ses bras. Lorsque Potter avait disparu de Poudlard, tous étaient devenus hystériques. Ils avaient fouillé partout, mais sans résultat, le garçon n'avait pas été trouvé. Finalement, ils en avaient conclu que l'adolescent avait été enlevé, et avait prévenu le ministère.

Les Aurors qui avaient été envoyés les aider avaient découvert une faille au niveau des protections. Les Aurors pensaient qu'il était trop petit, mais Severus non. Dumbledore avait toujours été très paranoïaque vis à vis de la protection de ses étudiants. Il aurait dû remarquer le problème immédiatement, et s'assurer que personne ne passe par l'ouverture. Le fait que l'estimé directeur avait à nouveau mis l'adolescent en danger avait fait bouillir son sang. Potter n'avait-il pas suffisamment souffert ? Un regard autour de la pièce lui avait appris qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à penser la même chose. McGonagall partageait au moins son opinion.

Lorsque, un jour plus tard, sa marque commença à brûler, il fonça immédiatement hors du château et transplana. La douleur devint plus faible alors qu'il courait et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers l'horrible marque, il s'écroula pratiquement sous le choc. Elle disparaissait lentement devant ses yeux, ce qui ne pouvait que signifier que… Secouant sa tête, il continua de courir vers le sombre château, baguette en main, prêt à ensorceler les Mangemorts qui oseraient croiser son chemin. Lorsqu'il découvrit finalement Potter, il fut choqué par son apparence. Il était sale et avait quelques bleus. Il semblait à peine capable de se tenir debout, et lorsque l'adolescent le vit, il ne fit même pas un mouvement pour se défendre, même si Rogue portait ses habituels vêtements de Mangemort. Puis, juste avant que le garçon ne s'écroule dans ses bras, il fut capable de voir la profonde paix dans ses yeux verts ternes. C'est à ce moment qu'il su que ses idées étaient fondées. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait finalement été vaincu. Prenant l'adolescent contre son torse, Rogue marcha dans la salle du trône de Voldemort. Après s'être assuré que l'homme serpent était complètement mort, il incinéra le corps, commençant un feu dans le bâtiment. Après s'être précipité hors du château, le maître de potions regarda le château de Voldemort se consumer dans les flammes magiques, lui assurant que c'était en effet la fin de Voldemort.

Soupirant, et tenant Harry proche de lui, ROGUE se prépara à transplaner à Poudlard lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se frotter contre ses jambes. Baissant les yeux, il fut très surpris de voir un chat de gouttière familier assis en face de lui.

« Minerva ? Que fais-tu l ? »

La femme reprit sa forme habituelle, et baissa les yeux vers l'adolescent reposant dans ses bras. « Je suis venue t'avertir. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon pour vous deux de retourner à Poudlard. »

Severus se renfrogna, et la regarda avec perplexité. « Pourquoi ? »

Les yeux de Minerva brillèrent d'une fureur contenue alors qu'elle parlait.

« Dumbledore t'a vu foncé hors du château. Il a dit aux Aurors que Voldemort était mort, et que tu étais allé rejoindre les autres Mangemorts pour achever Harry. »

Ces mots le blessèrent plus qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Il avait toujours su qu'il était simplement un pion dans les plans de Dumbledore, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que le directeur lui paierait toutes ses années de services d'une telle façon. Continuant à garder ses émotions sous contrôle, il tendit légèrement ses bras, offrant le garçon inconscient à Minerva. « Ramène-le à Hogwarts, il a besoin de soins. »

La femme ne fit aucun geste pour prendre l'adolescent. « Severus, je ne vais pas ramener Harry au château, est ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que lui ferait Dumbledore ? Il est le Garçon Qui A Tué Voldemort, le directeur va continuer de diriger sa vie jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux meurt. Ce n'est pas juste pour lui, il a gagné le droit de mener sa propre vie. Prend-le avec toi. »

Snape grimaça. « Minerva, je ne peux pas prendre soin d'un adolescent à moi seul. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire ça. Et où l'emmènerais-je ? Je suis sûr que les Aurors sont déjà dans ma maison, en train d'essayer de découvrir où je suis. »

Minerva acquiesça, et sortit une enveloppe de sa robe. « Tu sais que mon mari n'a jamais fait confiance à Dumbledore. Il a fabriqué une maison au milieu du Londres moldu, elle est incartable, et le directeur n'est pas au courant. Là-bas, tu pourras trouver tout ce dont tu as besoin pour t'installer, ainsi que plusieurs baguettes que vous pourrez utiliser sans que le ministère ne puisse vous traquer. »

Severus regarda l'enveloppe de Minerva pendant un moment, puis, finalement, parla à voix basse. « Viens avec nous. »

La femme cligna des yeux, surprise. « Severus ? »

« Viens avec nous, Minerva. Dumbledore doit maintenant savoir que tu as quitté le château, et il ne sera pas dur pour lui de comprendre que tu es venue me chercher. » Lorsqu'il vit que la femme hésitait, il pressa un peu plus. « S'il te plaît, Minerva, je vais avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible, pas seulement pour rester hors des mains de Dumbledore, mais aussi pour protéger et aider Harry. »

Soupira, la femme acquiesça finalement. « Très bien, c'est probablement la meilleure chose à faire. »

Souriant avec fatigue, Severus observa la femme alors qu'elle retirait un petit papier de l'enveloppe. Il supposa que c'était un portoloin qui les mènerait tous à la maison de Minerva. La femme tendit le papier et il plaça une main dessus, serrant un peu plus Harry avec son autre main. Avec un petit pop, les deux professeurs disparurent avec leur charge.

-------

Ils réapparurent dans un grand salon éclairé. Regardant autour de lui, Severus vit qu'il était décoré avec des couleurs bleues et jaunes pâles. Il y avait une grande cheminée entourée par plusieurs fauteuils et un canapé. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait de grandes fenêtres qui montraient un magnifique jardin. Il y avait une table en cristal près des fenêtres avec quatre chaises en bois autour d'elle, les deux autres murs étaient emplis de peintures et de livres.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu surpris. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose dans le style de Grimmaud Place, ou quelque chose de complètement décoré avec les couleurs de Gryffondor, mais il fut très soulagé de voir qu'il avait eut tort, la pièce n'aurait pas pu être plus différente.

« Alors, que penses-tu de ça, Severus ? »

L'homme se retourna légèrement pour faire face à la femme, et, même s'il ne souriait pas, Minerva put dire qu'il était heureux. « C'est très bien, Minerva. » Il bougea un peu Harry dans ses bras, le garçon commençait à peser lourd. « Peux-tu me montrer où se trouvent les chambres ? Nous devons nous assurer que Harry va bien. »

La femme sourit. « Depuis quand est-ce Harry pour toi ? »

Rogue baissa pensivement les yeux sur l'adolescent. « Je suppose que cela a commencé au début de l'année. Il a beaucoup changé Minerva. En plus, si ce n'était pas suffisant, le fait qu'il a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres est plus que suffisant pour moi. »

Le sourire de la sorcière s'adoucit. « Je comprends. »

Se tournant, McGonagall quitta la salle par une porte dissimulée près de la cheminée. Severus la suivit peu après, observant avec attention son entourage. Ils entrèrent dans un couloir qui menait à plusieurs autres pièces. Minerva les ignora, et, à la place, elle se tourna vers les escaliers et commença à les monter. Le maître de potions essaya de ne pas trop secouer sa charge alors qu'il suivait la femme en haut des escaliers vers une chambre.

Rogue mit rapidement le garçon au lit alors que Minerva se dirigea vers un placard, en sortant un pyjama, qu'elle tendit à Severus avant de quitter la pièce à la recherche de potions. Il y avait plusieurs bleus et coupures sur ses bras, son visage, sa poitrine, mais, c'était probablement le résultat de ses tentatives pour échapper à ses kidnappeurs. Le professeur était sur le point de lui enfiler le pantalon du pyjama lorsqu'un coup sur la porte l'averti du retour de Minerva.

« Puis-je entrer, Severus ? »

L'homme recouvrit Harry d'une chaude couverture et lui dit qu'elle pouvait entrer. Elle portait une boîte pleine de potions, et derrière elle, flottait un seau empli d'eau chaude et de plusieurs vêtements. Severus prit les potions de ses mains, et commença immédiatement à regarder dans la boîte, cherchant les potions nécessaires pour s'assurer que Harry irait bien. Alors qu'il faisait ça, la directrice de Gryffondor s'était approché du lit, et était maintenant assise à côté de l'adolescent inconscient, caressant doucement son visage.

Harry resta immobile durant son traitement complet, même lorsque Severus l'assit légèrement et lui mit potions après potions dans la bouche, le garçon ne se réveilla pas. Une fois que les deux professeurs eurent terminés, ils rallongèrent gentiment Harry sur les oreillers. Minerva le borda alors que Severus alla vers les baguettes que Minerva avait apportées. Après plusieurs essais, il réussit finalement à trouver quelque chose lui convenant, et jeta un sortilège autour de la pièce qui l'avertirait si Harry se réveillait.

Ils quittèrent silencieusement la chambre du garçon, et Minerva le guida en bas, dans une cuisine propre et éclairée. Severus s'assit à la table en bois alors que la femme commença à préparer du thé pour calmer ses nerfs secoués. Le maître de potions se laissa finalement aller, et mit sa tête sur la table, montrant combien il était vraiment fatigué. Une tasse de thé fut placée en face de lui, et il se rassit, mettant ses doigts autour de la tasse chaude.

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? »

Minerva était maintenant assise en face de lui, et avalait une gorgée de son thé. « Je ne suis pas sûre, j'espère que quelqu'un de l'Ordre fera quelque chose pour découvrir la vérité, mais cela prendra sans doute du temps. »

Snape renifla. Personnellement, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un allait bouger un doigt pour les aider, mais il n'exprima pas ses pensées.

Minerva acquiesça sérieusement. « Peut être que nous devrions partir d'ici. Nous serons faciles à découvrir si nous restons à Londres. »

Severus secoua sa tête. « Non, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un va nous chercher à Londres. En plus, ici, nous avons une maison, et nous connaissons notre entourage, rien que de bonnes raisons pour rester où nous sommes. Nous aurons besoin de changer nos apparences et d'agir aussi normalement que possible. »

Minerva renifla. « Oh, oui ! Ca ne paraîtra pas bizarre dans le monde Moldu ! Un jeune adolescent vivant avec un homme qui pourrait être probablement son père si ce n'était le fait qu'il le détestait, et une vieille femme sévère qui ne ressemble à aucuns d'eux. »

Severus leva les yeux vers elle, plutôt énervé. « Tout d'abord, je suis d'accord pour abandonner mon animosité pour Harry, comme je l'ai dit avant. La plus grande partie n'était que pour l'apparence de toute façon, et je suis sûr que nous serons capables de nous entendre si nous nous connaissons mieux. En ce qui concerne la partie où tu n'es pas comme nous, c'est tout bête. Nous allons devoir changer notre apparence. Il ne sera pas difficile de s'assurer que tu nous ressembles. En ce qui concerne nos liens, tu peux toujours prendre le rôle de ma mère ; si cela te rend mal à l'aise, il y a toujours des potions pour rajeunir. »

Minerva le regarda, une expression choquée sur son visage. « Severus ! Est-ce que tu réalises au moins ce que tu proposes ? »

L'homme regarda sérieusement son thé. « Minerva, j'ai depuis longtemps accepté le fait que je ne vais pas me marier par amour, et en plus, tu n'as eu personne dans ta vie depuis que ton mari est mort il y a tant d'années. Malgré tout ce que tout le monde pense, je n'aime pas particulièrement l'idée d'être seul pour le reste de mes jours, spécialement lorsque ce n'est plus nécessaire. » Severus resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de regarder la femme figée. « Et puis, il y a aussi Harry. Je suis d'accord que jouer le rôle de son père est important, pas seulement pour garder les apparences, mais aussi parce que je pense honnêtement que le garçon a besoin d'un guide et de stabilité. Mais je ne peux pas tout faire pour lui. Il aura besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre soin de lui lorsque je ne pourrais pas le réconforter et le calmer, tu sais que je ne suis pas bon pour ça. Tu as toujours été plus proche du garçon, et je suis sûr que tu pourras facilement tenir le rôle d'une mère. »

Minerva ne répondit pas. Elle fixa sa tasse vide, laissant le silence tendu emplir la pièce. Finalement, elle se leva. « Je dois réfléchir à ça, Severus. Je vais dans ma chambre, c'est celle en face de celle d'Harry. Tu peux prendre celle à côté de la sienne. Je te verrai dans la matinée. »

Le sorcier ne fit qu'acquiescer, et la regarda quitter la cuisine, se demandant s'il avait fait la bonne chose. Plusieurs heures plus tard, il monta aussi dans sa chambre. Il était fatigué, mais avant d'aller au lit, il décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur Harry. L'adolescent ne dormait plus sans bruit, à la place, il gémissait et remuait légèrement dans son lit. Severus se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, et plaça une main sur le front de l'adolescent, remarquant son visage rosé. Jurant, il fit apparaître un tissu froid, et commença à refroidir l'adolescent. Le garçon sembla se calmer, et il continua ses soins, souhaitant pouvoir lui donner une potion pour soulager sa fièvre, mais sachant qu'elle réagirait mal avec les autres potions qu'il avait déjà ingérées. Pendant des heures, il resta assis aux côtés de l'adolescent, le rafraîchissant, et le calmant lorsqu'il commençait à bouger.

Minerva se leva à six heures, se sentant très fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas été capable de dormir pendant une grande partie de la nuit, réfléchissant à la proposition de Severus. Finalement, elle était arrivée à une décision, et avait réussi à dormir pendant quelques heures. Après s'être habillée avec des vêtements moldus, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry pour voir l'adolescent avant de descendre pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Minerva fut très surprise de voir Severus assis dans une chaise à côté du lit du garçon. Lorsqu'elle les approcha, l'homme ouvrit ses yeux fatigués, et la regarda. Minerva se renfrogna en voyant son apparence épuisée. « Est-ce que tu étais debout toute la nuit, Severus ? On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi. »

L'homme frotta ses yeux. « Je n'ai pas dormi. Harry a eu de la fièvre et je ne pouvais pas lui donner une potion pour ça. »

Minerva posa une main contre la joue de l'adolescent. Elle était encore plus chaude qu'elle ne devait l'être, mais au moins, il reposait paisiblement. « Va au lit, Severus. Je reste ici. »

L'homme sembla peu disposé à obéir, mais après un regard de la femme, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Severus se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, revigoré suite à son court sommeil. Après s'être habillé avec les vêtements qu'il avait découverts dans la pièce, l'homme se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry. Minerva était encore là, en train de lire un livre de métamorphose avancée. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer dans la chambre. « Est-ce que tu as bien dormi, Severus ? »

L'homme acquiesça et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, aux côtés de Harry. L'adolescent transpirait, ce qui était actuellement un bon signe, et sa peau était plus fraîche qu'elle ne l'avait été il y a quelques heures.

« Il semble aller mieux. »

Minerva acquiesça, se leva, et s'étira. « Oui, il va mieux. Il a eu un cauchemar il y a une heure, mais cela ne l'a pas réveillé. » Regardant attentivement l'homme assis, elle indiqua la porte. « Allez Severus, nous avons besoin de prendre quelque chose à manger, et puis nous parlerons. »

Soupirant, le jeune homme utilisa un tissu pour retirer la sueur du visage de Harry, Et après l'avoir à nouveau refroidi, il le plaça à nouveau sur le front de l'adolescent. Après s'être assurer que Harry irait bien par lui-même, les deux professeurs quittèrent la pièce.

Une fois de retour dans la cuisine, Severus commença à cuisiner, utilisant la nourriture qui avait été stockée avec des enchantements de préservation. Alors qu'il préparait leur nourriture, Minerva s'occupa du thé. Le repas fut principalement consommé en silence, et ce ne fut pas avant qu'ils aient fini de boire leur thé que Minerva le brisa.

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière. » Severus hocha la tête mais resta silencieux, attendant sa décision sur leur futur. « Je suis d'accord pour jouer le rôle de ta femme si tu es sûr de le vouloir. »

L'homme leva les yeux. « Je ne suggérais pas seulement de tenir un rôle Minerva. »

La femme sourit légèrement. « Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses, mais pour le moment, c'est le seul compromis que je suis prête à accepter, si plus tard, cela devient plus… »

Severus sourit et acquiesça à nouveau. « Dans ce cas, je suis sûr que c'est pour le mieux, Minerva. Et je suis sûr que cela va marcher, tu es une très bonne amie, je n'aurai pas suggéré cela si je pensais que cela n'allait pas marcher. »

La femme soupira, et prit une gorgée de son thé. « J'espère que cela marchera, Severus, j'espère vraiment. »

Après un petit silence, elle parla à nouveau. « Après avoir arrangé nos apparences, les papiers, et tout le reste, nous devrons encore nous occuper de nos activités journalières. Il y a un peu d'argent dans la maison, mais cela ne durera pas plus de quelques semaines. »

Severus haussa légèrement des épaules. « Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, Minerva. Tu ne penses pas honnêtement que je n'avais rien prévu au cas où quelque chose comme cela arriverait, n'est ce pas ? Même si j'avais confiance en Dumbledore pour qu'il mène la guerre, je suis un Serpentard, et en tant que tel, je me suis assuré que j'aurais toujours des moyens de survie s'il me retirait sa protection. »

Minerva ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Bien sûr, j'aurai dû le savoir. Et est ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu as prévu de faire ? »

L'homme lui sourit.

« Je suis un maître de Potions, Minerva, un des meilleurs comme tu le sais. Pendant des années, j'ai fait des potions pour plusieurs entreprises sous un faux nom. Je me suis assuré qu'il était pratiquement impossible de me traquer, et même les Aurors auront du mal à trouver un lien même s'ils savent où commencer ma recherche. »

Le professeur Gryffondor acquiesça pensivement. « Mais et les fournitures ? Même s'il y a un laboratoire dans la maison, je n'ai pas beaucoup de réserve. »

Severus leva un sourcil. « Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un laboratoire. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un laboratoire à Londres. J'y ai la plupart de mes potions et ingrédients. Je l'utilise souvent pour que les gens m'apportent les objets les plus dangereux dont j'ai besoin. Des choses qui étaient simplement trop dangereuses pour les conserver en présence d'étudiants. »

Minerva inclina sa tête sur le côté. « Et Dumbledore ne sait rien de ça ? »

Le sorcier haussa des épaules. « J'ai dit que j'avais des choses de prêtes. J'ai trois laboratoires, l'un d'eux est connu par Dumbledore, le second, je ne lui en ai pas parler, mais je pense qu'il suspecte quelque chose, et il est simplement là pour qu'il pense qu'il sait tout de moi. Le troisième est pratiquement impossible à trouver. »

Cette fois, la femme se mit à rire plus librement. « Vous, les Serpentards, êtes les personnes les plus surprenantes que j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer. » Severus attendit qu'elle se calme, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Uns fois que la femme eut séché ses larmes, elle reporta son attention sur l'homme amusé en face d'elle. « Si tu es occupé avec tes potions, je suppose que je peux trouver un travail quelconque en tant qu'enseignant, mais, et pour Harry ? Il ne peut pas rester à la maison tout seul tous les jours, et il ne peut pas aller à une école moldue parce qu'il n'en a pas le savoir nécessaire. »

Severus la regarda avec un peu d'hésitation, essayant de décider si elle devait le savoir, ou s'il devait attendre que Harry se réveille. A la fin, il pensa que cela importait peu puisque la femme le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Il parla doucement. « Nous devrions en parler à Harry, parce que je sais qu'il a ses propres plans après le diplôme. Je ne serai pas surpris s'il décidait d'entrer dans une école d'art. »

La sorcière le fixa avec surprise. « Harry sait dessiner ? Je n'ai jamais su ça. »

Severus ricana et acquiesça. « Oh, oui, il peut dessiner, très bien en fait. » Voyant l'expression troublée sur le visage de la femme, il la rassura rapidement. « Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de personnes le savent, Minerva. Je l'ai simplement découvert parce qu'il voulait me rassurer qu'il ne s'entraînait pas pour devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

La femme leva un sourcil de perplexité. « Le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus ? Pourquoi as tu pensé quelque chose comme ça ? »

Le sorcier était sur le point de se défendre face à son ton incrédule, lorsqu'il sentit une sensation passer à travers lui. Il se leva rapidement et commença à marcher vers la porte. « Harry se réveille. »

Les deux professeurs montèrent rapidement les escaliers, et se tinrent à côté du lit de l'adolescent lorsqu'il commença à bouger.

Severus alla s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de l'adolescent, et posa une main sur son front pour prendre sa température. « Harry ? »

Le garçon ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et fixa la forme floue de la silhouette sombre assise à côté de lui. Son cerveau commençant à se réveiller lentement, et se souvenant alors de ce qu'il s'était passé le jour précédent.

L'adolescent grogna faiblement, et ferma à nouveau ses yeux, essayant de découvrir qui était avec lui. Il sentit la main se déplacer pour caresser à nouveau ses cheveux, et s'installer sur sa peau, devenant réconfortante. « Harry ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

Ouvrant à nouveau ses yeux, il vit qu'il y avait une autre personne à côté de son lit, probablement penchée vers lui, mais il n'avait pas peur. Son esprit en train de se réveiller reconnaissait ses voix, et il savait qu'il était en sécurité avec elles. S'il pouvait seulement associer les voix à leurs propriétaires, il serait capable de retourner dormir. Il s'était probablement à moitié endormi, puisqu'il remarqua à peine les voix qui essayaient de retenir son attention.

« Harry, allez, réponds-nous, sais-tu qui nous sommes ? »

La main se plaça sur sa joue, et cela le réveilla suffisamment pour être capable de répondre. « Professeurs ? »

Il sut qu'il avait raison, dès qu'il eut dit le mot, ces gens étaient ses professeurs. McGonagall lui sourit. « Maintenant, tu dois simplement trouver à qui tu parles. »

Pendant un instant, il y eut un petit sourire sur les lèvres du garçon, mais il disparut rapidement. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher, il pouvait dire à la façon de lui parler que c'était sa Directrice de maison, et il avait déjà supposé que l'autre était le professeur Rogue depuis qu'il s'était souvenu que c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé. Se renfrognant, il parla à nouveau. « Lunettes. »

Sa voix était rauque puisqu'il n'avait pas eu d'eau depuis qu'il avait été capturé, mais les deux autres semblaient le comprendre. Severus retira sa main de la joue de l'adolescent et la tendit pour prendre les lunettes qui reposaient sur la table de nuit.

Harry sentit Rogue lui mettre les lunettes en place, et le regarda. L'adolescent cligna des yeux, essayant de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas des hallucinations. Le professeur aux cheveux sombres le regardait attentivement, mais Harry ne put voir ni la haine ni la colère qui emplissaient habituellement les yeux de l'homme lorsqu'il lui parlait. Commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard pénétrant, Harry regarda autour de lui, remarquant qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur sa directrice de Maison. Il était étrange de la voir en vêtements moldus. Ceci, ajouté au fait qu'il ne reposait pas à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, confirma que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry ferma ses yeux, fatigué. Il ne voulait plus penser à des problèmes. Il avait fait ce que l'on attendait de lui. Voldemort était mort, et il était avec deux personnes en qui il avait confiance. Ce qu'elles décideraient pour lui, lui irait, cela ne pouvait pas être pire qu'être à Poudlard sous la garde de Dumbledore. Même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il pouvait sentir facilement que le vieil homme avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec deux de ses professeurs. Soupirant, il se détendit contre ses oreillers. Cela importait peu, spécialement pas maintenant lorsqu'il se sentait si fatigué. Plus tard, il pourrait demander ce qu'il se passait, et décider ce qu'il devrait faire.

La douce main était de retour sur son visage, et était maintenant en train de mettre quelque chose de froid contre son visage douloureux. La voix de McGonagall l'atteignit à nouveau. « Harry, sil te plait, dis-nous comment tu te sens. »

Le garçon grimaça légèrement lorsque Rogue passa ses doigts sur une coupure. « Fatigué, et j'ai mal partout. »

Severus acquiesça, finissant ce qu'il était en train de faire. « Les bleus, et les coupures devraient être guéries d'ici demain. Tu as dépensé beaucoup d'énergie à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pense que tu seras fatigué pendant un moment. Je veux que tu restes au lit sauf si je dis le contraire, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il pouvait promettre ça maintenant, après tout, il était trop fatigué pour vraiment bouger. Harry fut à peine conscient lorsque McGonagall quitta la pièce, et lorsque Rogue retira les couvertures pour passer la potion sur ses bras et sa poitrine. Ce que l'homme était en train de lui mettre aidait vraiment. La douleur disparaissait, et Harry se sentait glisser vers un profond sommeil. Avant de se laisser aller dormir par l'homme, il ouvrit légèrement ses yeux, et d'une voix endormie, il parla à nouveau. « Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

Severus leva les yeux, un peu surpris. Il avait pensé que l'adolescent était endormi. Laissant ses doigts continuer, il regarda Harry en train de fermer à nouveau les yeux. « Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça, nous nous occuperons de tout maintenant, et nous te le dirons lorsque tu seras en état. »

Harry sembla accepter ses mots, puisqu'il se détendit dans ses oreillers, et, en quelques minutes, Rogue fut sûr qu'il était complètement endormi. Après en avoir fini avec la potion, il borda l'adolescent dans son lit, et se retourna pour faire face à la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Minerva.

Ils regardèrent tous deux leur charge pendant un moment, s'assurant qu'il reposait paisiblement. Après un moment, Severus se tourna vers Minerva, un regard sérieux sur son visage.

« Je vais aller voir ton laboratoire. Si tu as tous les ingrédients, je vais commencer à travailler sur la potion de rajeunissement. »

Minerva acquiesça légèrement, sans retirer ses yeux de Harry. « Tu devrais travailler sur la potion pour changer aussi nos traits. Cela pourrait être plus important que la potion de jeunesse. Tu pourrais également sortir pour découvrir ce qu'il se passe dans le monde sorcier. »

Rogue hocha la tête. Peut être qu'il devrait d'abord travailler sur l'autre. Secouant sa tête, il sourit à Minerva, même si elle ne le regardait pas. « Je verrais ce que je peux faire une fois que je saurais quels ingrédients tu as. »

Finalement, la femme acquiesça et se tourna vers lui. « Je vais rester ici pendant un moment, après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup à faire. »

Severus acquiesça et quitta la pièce, listant mentalement tous les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour faire les potions.

Harry pouvait dire qu'il était seul lorsqu'il se réveilla la fois suivante. Il se sentait très endormi, et il ne voulait vraiment pas se réveiller, mais son corps lui disait qu'il avait besoin d'aller à la salle de bain. Soupirant faiblement, l'adolescent commença lentement à se lever. Ses muscles fatigués lui obéissaient à peine, et il se demanda s'il serait capable de se tenir debout par lui même. Secouant sa tête, il réussit finalement à se tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes, et fit lentement le chemin vers la salle de bain. Il était sur le point de l'atteindre, et de l'ouvrir lorsque quelqu'un l'ouvrit de l'extérieur, l'envoyant sur le sol.

« Harry ! »

Le garçon grogna faiblement, maintenant, il ne se sentait pas seulement fatigué, mais sa tête commençait aussi à faire mal. Des mains fermes le prirent sous les bras, et le mirent sur ses pieds. « Et où pensais-tu aller ? Je pensais que nous étions d'accord pour que tu restes au lit ? »

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers le visage de l'homme en colère, sentant son visage rougir d'embarras. « Je suis désolé, monsieur. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'aller à la salle de bain. »

Snape sentit sa colère disparaître. Il avait été très énervé de voir Harry hors du lit, le jeune homme n'était vraiment pas en état de marcher, et encore moins seul. « La prochaine fois, appelle Minerva ou moi, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser te blesser, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça, un peu secoué par les mots de l'homme. Il s'était attendu à se faire hurler dessus pour avoir désobéi, mais e semblait plus inquiet qu'en colère maintenant. Il pouvait presque dire qu'il semblait vouloir prendre soin de lui. Le maître de potions le guida vers la salle de bain, autorisant l'adolescent à s'appuyer contre lui. Au grand soulagement de Harry, l'autre sorcier fut d'accord pour attendre dehors, mais l'avertit que s'il prenait trop longtemps, il entrerait. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry était de retour au lit, se faisant bordé par Rogue.

Alors qu'il se s'était sentit très fatigué, après cette courte marche, il se sentait bien plus réveillé, et se demanda si Rogue allait répondre à quelques unes de ses questions. Ne sachant pas s'il devait demander ou rester silencieux, Harry regarda nerveusement la chambre. Severus sembla sentir les pensées de l'adolescent, et, avec un petit soupire, il s'assit sur une chaise qui était restée à côté du lit de l'adolescent.

« Très bien, tu as une demi-heure pour demander ce que tu veux avant que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à manger et que tu retournes dormir. »

Harry leva les yeux, plutôt surpris que l'homme soit d'accord pour lui parler, et il se demanda s'il était vraiment en face de son ancien professeur. Secouant légèrement la tête face à cette notion stupide, il se concentra sur les questions qu'il voulait poser, après tout, Rogue commençait à le fixer.

« Où sommes nous ? »

L'homme se pencha en avant. « Nous sommes dans la maison de Minerva. »

Harry attendit un moment pour voir si l'homme allait continuer, mais, lorsqu'il fut clair que Rogue n'allait rien dire de plus, sauf s'il lui demandait, il parla à nouveau. « Pourquoi sommes-nous ici et pas à Poudlard, est ce que quelque chose est arriv ? »

Harry se renfrogna lorsqu'il vit l'homme se tendre, ses yeux sombres brillant de colère. Avec un doux ton contrôlé, Severus commença à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. « Après m'être assuré que Voldemort fut mort, et avoir brûlé le manoir, j'étais sur le point de transplaner à Poudlard, lorsque Minerva apparut à mes côtés. Il semblait que le directeur avait dit aux Aurors que tu avais tué Voldemort, et qu'en sentant cela, j'étais parti rejoindre les autres Mangemorts pour te tuer. »

Harry regardait en face de lui, ses poings serrés dans les draps. Il ne fut pas surpris des mots de l'homme par rapport à ce que cela aurait été il y a quelques années. Néanmoins, il était choqué. Il savait que Dumbledore était manipulateur, mais rejeter comme cela un homme qui avait risqué sa propre vie pendant des années pour espionner pour lui était plus que ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Lentement, le choc devint de la colère et se transforma rapidement en rage.

Rogue remarqua le changement immédiatement, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Harry, lorsque les fenêtres commencèrent à claquer. Severus ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux que les réserves magiques de l'adolescent soient encore vides, sinon, il aurait pu facilement faire beaucoup de dommages à leur nouvelle maison avec sa colère. Pendant un instant, le professeur resta assis là, ne sachant pas quoi faire, mais, le moment passa, et il mit un bras autour de Harry.

« Calme toi, tu vas seulement te blesser si tu perds le contrôle. »

Harry sortit de son état, et les fenêtres arrêtèrent de bouger aussi soudainement qu'elles avaient commencé. D'un coin de l'œil, Rogue vit Minerva à l'embrasure de la porte, les regardant. Il était conscient du fait qu'il avait encore un bras autour de l'adolescent, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il n'avait pas de réputation à maintenir. Pas ici, pas autour de ces deux personnes qui allaient devenir les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Il sentit Harry qui commençait à trembler sous son bras, et le rapprocha de lui, le pressant doucement contre lui.

« Dumbledore… il… il… » Harry prit une profonde inspiration, s'adossant finalement contre le torse de son professeur, et fermant les yeux, se sentant blessé et trahi.

Rogue caressa doucement les cheveux du garçon. « Minerva peut te ramener à Poudlard si tu préfères être là-bas, Harry. »

Le garçon secoua sa tête avec force, et la pressa plus profondément contre le torse de l'homme, des bras enfermant le maître de potions dans une étreinte de fer. « Je ne veux pas y retourner. S'il vous plaît, ne m'obligez pas, je m'en fiche si vous m'envoyer chez les Dursley ou dans un orphelinat, je ne veux pas rester là-bas, sous le regard de Dumbledore, pas après ça. »

Minerva les rejoignit silencieusement sur le lit, et commença à caresser le dos du garçon. « Calme-toi, mon enfant, nous n'allons pas te forcer à aller quelque part, tu peux rester ici avec Severus et moi. »

Harry bougea sa tête pour pouvoir regarder sa directrice de maison. « Est ce que Dumbledore vous a aussi trahie, professeur ? »

La femme sourit tristement. « Nous ne sommes pas sûrs, Harry, mais il sait que je suis partie avertir Severus. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée que j'aille vérifier ce que fait cet homme en ce moment. »

« Et l'Ordre ? Ils savent que vous avez espionné pour notre côté et que vous n'êtes plus un Mangemort. »

Severus retira gentiment les cheveux du garçon hors de son visage. « Nous ne savons pas Harry. Même s'ils sont contre Dumbledore, ce sera toujours leur parole contre la sienne. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux un long moment, les deux adultes réconfortant l'adolescent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Finalement, Harry brisa le silence.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

Minerva et Severus se regardèrent longuement avant que la femme ne réponde. « Nous allons vivre ici en tant que moldus. Cette maison est protégée et a de forts enchantements ne-me-remarque-pas pour repousser les sorciers. Dumbledore ne connaît pas son existence, ce qui nous donne une protection supplémentaire. » Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle continua. « Et aussi, dès que Severus aura fini, nous irons tous prendre une potion pour changer nos apparences. C'est une modification plus forte que celle de la potion Polynectar qui ne disparaîtra pas à moins de prendre l'antidote. Je vais également prendre une potion de rajeunissement puisque je vais jouer le rôle de la femme de Severus. »

Harry la regarda avec surprise avant de regarder l'homme qui le tenait toujours. Etait ce pour cette raison que le sorcier plus âgé avait chang ? Etait ce pour cette raison qu'il était si gentil et réconfortant ? Il devait savoir. « Et je serai ? »

Rogue lui sourit, un peu mal à l'aise. « Nous aimerions tous deux que tu prennes le rôle de notre fils, mais si tu es mal à l'aise, nous pourrons simplement dire aux gens que tu es notre neveu. »

Harry les regarda tous deux pensivement. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de parents. »

Minerva rit gentiment. « Et nous n'avons jamais eu d'enfant. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire en retour. Il savait qu'il avait prit sa décision au moment où Rogue lui avait donné ses options. Après tout, comment pouvait-il laisser passer l'opportunité d'avoir une famille ?

« Est-ce que je devrais à aller à une école moldue ? »

Les deux adultes se regardèrent rapidement. « Severus pensait que tu aimerais aller dans une école d'Arts. »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de l'adolescent alors qu'il leva les yeux vers son futur père. « Vraiment ? Vous m'autoriseriez aller dans une école d'Arts ? »

Snape ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'impatience de l'adolescent. « Bien sûr, mon garçon, si tu le veux. »

Soudainement, il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer lorsque deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille et le serrèrent mortellement. « Merci, merci, merci. »

Severus cria. « Harry, de l'air. »

Le garçon lâcha rapidement sa taille, rougissant légèrement alors que Severus prenait de profondes inspirations. Tous deux se retournèrent pour voir Minerva s'écrouler sur le lit, riant. Rapidement, ils la joignirent, et après un moment, ils se calmèrent. Ils s'installèrent tous confortablement, Harry reposant sur les oreillers de son lit, et un professeur de chaque côté. Il n'avait pas ri depuis si longtemps qu'il avait pratiquement oublié combien c'était bon. Minerva le regarda à nouveau sérieusement. « Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que tu veux que nous soyons, Harry. Je suis désolé si nous te pressons, mais Severus doit vraiment finir les potions. »

L'adolescent les regarda tous deux avec hésitation. « J'aimerais que vous soyez mes parents, pour finalement avoir une famille. Si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Minerva lui sourit. « Si cela nous dérangeait, nous ne l'aurions pas proposé, mon enfant. » Ils s'étreignirent pendant un long moment, avant que Minerva ne se dégage. « Tu sais, tu vas devoir nous appeler maman et papa si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça sérieusement. « Je sais maman. »

Cela semblait étrange, mais il était sûr qu'il pouvait s'y habituer. Minerva lui sourit joyeusement, et embrassa son front avant qu'il ne se tourne pour regarder Rogue. L'homme vit immédiatement la question dans ses yeux, et le prit dans ses bras. Doucement, le maître de potions commença à parler dans son oreille. « Harry, je sais que nous ne nous sommes jamais entendus, et que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour que tu me fasses confiance, mais je te promets que les choses vont changer entre nous. Je t'accepte comme mon fils, et à partir de là, je te traiterais en tant que tel. »

Harry se dégagea des bras de Minerva, et étreignit l'homme autour du cou, pour qu'il puisse murmurer sa propre promesse. « Même si je ne vous ai pas toujours fait confiance, je sais que maintenant, vous aurez toujours mes intérêts à cœur. J'ai apprit à vous admirer et à vous respecter, et je suis sûr que je peux apprendre à vous aimer, parce que maintenant, vous serez mon père, et je place les restes de mon enfance entre vos mains. »

Ils s'étreignirent pendant quelques minutes avant que Harry ne tende un bras, et indique à Minerva de venir. Les deux adultes se dégagèrent lorsqu'ils sentirent que Harry s'immobilisait entre eux. Baissant les yeux, ils virent que l'adolescent dormait paisiblement, un petit sourire heureux sur son visage.

**Fin **

------

Votre mission si vous l'acceptez, est de cliquer sur le petit go en bas de la page pour laisser un petit mot.


	2. Les Premiers Jours

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction.

Et voili voilou la p't suite du soit disant "one-shot", après une petite période d'attente (vu le succès qu'il a eu, ce n'est pas étonnant ... ) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et bonne lecture.

------

**Chapitre 2 :** **Les Premiers Jours**

------

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, un sourire sur le visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi si paisiblement et il acceptait les sentiments de sécurité et de réconfort qu'il tirait de ce lieu. Un regard dans la pièce lui dit qu'il était seul, et qu'il semblait être plutôt tard. Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il devait se lever pour aller trouver ses nouveaux parents, mais, rejeta cette idée immédiatement. Snape avait été très clair sur cet aspect, et il ne voulait pas lui désobéir. Sûrement pas sur une chose aussi insignifiante.

Il se demanda si ses sentiments étaient normaux, il voulait faire plaisir à ses anciens professeurs d'une façon à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé auparavant. Il avait pensé chaque mot lorsqu'il avait dit à Snape, qu'il l'autorisait à guider le restant de son enfance, et en conséquence, il devra écouter et faire tout ce qu'on lui dira. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Minerva et Severus n'étaient pas comme les Dursley et leurs demandes constantes, et ils n'étaient pas comme Dumbledore et ses manipulations subtiles. C'étaient simplement deux adultes qui avaient toujours ses meilleurs intérêts à l'esprit et qui avaient tout fait pour le protéger.

Les réflexions de Harry furent interrompues lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Snape entra dans la chambre. L'homme sembla un peu surpris de le voir éveillé, mais un petit sourire plaisant recouvrit sa surprise.

« Bien, tu es réveillé. » Il se rapprocha du lit et plaça le plateau qu'il portait sur la table de nuit. « Je veux que tu manges quelque chose. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que tu n'as rien avalé, tu dois avoir faim. »

Harry acquiesça, remarquant pour la première fois qu'en effet, il avait faim. Avec l'aide de Snape, il s'assit, et le plateau fut placé sur ses genoux. Rapidement, le garçon mangea la soupe et les crackers que Severus avait apportés et, il avala la potion énergétique que son père avait préparée.

Snape le regarda attentivement pendant toute cette période. Le garçon semblait aller bien mieux, et même si sa magie était encore très faible, il serait capable de sortir du lit d'ici un jour ou deux. Une fois que l'adolescent eut fini, Snape posa le plateau sur la table et se rassit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il ne semblait pas que Harry allait dormir, et, même si l'adolescent était resté au lit jusqu'à maintenant, Snape ne pensait pas que l'ennui serait une bonne idée.

Une douce fois le sortit de ses pensées. « Papa ? »

Snape cligna des yeux et regarda le garçon, qui le regardait avec espérance. « Oui, Harry ? »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à mes affaires ? Sont-elles toujours à Hogwarts ? »

L'homme sembla un peu triste pendant un instant, pensant à ses propres affaires. « J'en ai peur, Harry. Je ne m'attendais pas à être incapable de revenir, et Minerva était un peu pressée de nous trouver, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'empaqueter nos affaires. »

Harry soupira de tristesse, il s'y était attendu, mais il avait tout de même espéré. Une main se posa soudainement contre sa joue, le caressant, d'un geste doux et réconfortant, et il finit par lever les yeux vers le sorcier assis à côté de lui. « Hey, ne sois pas si triste. Je sais que nous ne serons pas capables de remplacer certaines choses, mais Minerva et moi allons t'emmener faire les magasins une fois que tu te sentiras mieux. »

Harry le regarda, surprit par ses mots. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Cela ira bien. »

Snape leva un sourcil. « Tu ne t'attends honnêtement pas à conserver les vêtements du mari décédé de Minerva, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ne pas dire que tu as besoin de tes propres affaires pour aller à ton école d'arts. »

Harry acquiesça, avec reluctance. « D'accord, mais je vous rembourserais une fois que j'aurai accès à mon compte bancaire. »

Severus le regarda, patient. « Je pensais que nous étions d'accord pour que nous soyons tes parents ? Le regrettes-tu ? »

Harry releva d'un coup sa tête. « Non ! »

Snape fit un petit sourire. « Alors pourquoi t'opposes-tu à ça Harry ? Tu ne penses honnêtement pas que Weasley ou Granger achètent leurs propres affaires ? »

Harry secoua sa tête, il savait que ses amis ne payaient pas ça, mais c'était différent. Il était en train d'essayer d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait lorsque Snape coupa ses pensées en parlant à nouveau. « Harry, tu ne réussiras pas à nous convaincre de te laisser payer pour tes affaires, donc je te suggère d'abandonner. Après tout, cela fait partie du travail d'un parent, et de la même façon, nous nous attendons à ce que tu écoutes puisque nous sommes maintenant tes parents, et tu vas devoir accepter ce que nous faisons pour toi en retour. C'est comme cela que ça marche, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à une chose sans l'autre. »

Harry baissa sa tête, et s'adossa aux oreillers. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre l'homme, il était fatigué et voulait seulement se reposer. Est-ce que cela comptait vraiment ? Il n'était simplement pas habitué à accepter des choses des autres, et c'était étrange pour lui-même que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui. Sentant sa soudaine humeur, Snape se leva, et avec de douces mains, aida l'adolescent à s'allonger à nouveau dans le lit avant de le border. « Retournes dormir maintenant, et ne pense pas trop à ce qui va arriver. Si tu as encore des problèmes face au fait que nous t'achèterons des choses lorsque tu te sentiras mieux, nous en parlerons, d'accord ? »

Harry, se sentant un peu rassuré, acquiesça et ferma ses yeux. « D'accord, Papa. »

« Dors bien, Harry. Et souviens toi de nous appeler pour n'importe quoi. »

« Je le ferai, bonne nuit. »

x

Minerva était assise dans la cuisine lorsqu'il descendit. Alors qu'il nettoyait le plateau que Harry avait utilisé, la femme fit un peu de thé, et ils s'assirent ensuite tous deux à la table de la cuisine, se détendant après une journée difficile.

« Tu étais en haut pendant un long moment, je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

Snape acquiesça, prenant une gorgée de sa tasse de thé chaude. « Harry était réveillé lorsque je suis entré, il a mangé la soupe, et nous avons parlé pendant un petit moment. Il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à ses affaires. »

Minerva se renfrogna. « Nous devons l'emmener pour faire des achats. Il a besoin de vêtements et de fournitures. » Elle s'interrompit pendant un moment et puis ajouta « ainsi que toi. »

Severus la regarda faiblement amusé, ignorant complètement ses derniers mots. « C'est ce que je lui ai dit, il n'en était pas très heureux. »

La sorcière leva un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait continuer à marcher dans ses vieux vêtements. »

Snape ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu à ses mots. « Minerva, Je commence vraiment à penser que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit. » La femme leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement, mais l'écouta alors qu'il continuait avec un ton un peu plus sérieux. « Il semble que notre fils ait quelques problèmes lorsque quelqu'un veut lui acheter quelque chose. »

Minerva eut une mine sombre, les adolescents n'y réfléchissaient habituellement jamais, ils prenaient les vêtements et la nourriture comme des choses acquises, à moins que... « Est-ce que tu pense que cela a quelque chose à voir avec sa famille ? »

Severus fit un petit mouvement d'épaule. « C'est sans doute le plus probable. Que sais-tu d'eux ? »

La femme regarda avec attention son thé. « Pas grand-chose pour dire la vérité. Ils semblaient très normaux lorsque je suis passé avant de laisser Harry là. Je savais que Lily n'aimait pas trop sa sœur, et que c'était probablement des sentiments mutuels. Peut-être que ce dégoût est passé sur Harry ? »

Le sorcier haussa des épaules. « Qui sait, cela ne serait pas très difficile à imaginer. » Snape grimaça légèrement, pensant à ce qu'il avait sentit face à l'adolescent au début de l'année. Poussant ses sombres pensées de côté, il continua. « Que ressent-il face à eux ? »

Minerva soupira, ignorant par la même occasion l'allusion à son propre mauvais traitement du garçon. « Je n'en ai jamais vraiment entendu parler, mais je crois qu'il ne les aimait pas beaucoup. Il passait toujours ses vacances à Hogwarts, et je sais qu'il demandait à chaque fois la permission à Dumbledore de passer l'été chez les Weasley. »

Snape acquiesça. « J'ai entendu quelques commentaires sur eux, venant principalement des Weasley, je ne pense pas qu'il les aimait beaucoup. J'ai également vu quelques images d'eux lorsque j'enseignais à Harry l'occlumency, mais je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention, puisqu'elles étaient souvent recouvertes par d'autres images du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou des Death-Eaters. »

Ils terminèrent tous deux leur thé en silence, jusqu'à ce que Minerva parle à nouveau. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y aurait d'autres problèmes en dehors des vêtements ? »

Snape la regarda sérieusement. « Probablement. Je ne serai pas surpris de cela, nous devons garder un œil sur lui. »

Minerva ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots. « Le connaissant, il n'aimera pas beaucoup ça. »

Severus sourit d'amusement, et plaça sa tasse vide sur la table. « Non, j'en ai bien peur, mais si nous commençons à prendre soin de lui, nous aurons besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête en premier lieu. » Sans lui donner une chance de répondre, le maître de potions se leva. « Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois retourner à mes potions avant qu'elles ne soient ruinées. »

Minerva fit un petit hochement de tête. « Ne restes pas debout trop tard, ce fut un jour stressant pour tout le monde. »

L'homme rit doucement en quittant la pièce. « J'essayerai. »

La sorcière resta dans la cuisine pendant quelques minutes, nettoyant la vaisselle qu'ils avaient utilisé pour faire le thé. Après cela, elle éteignit la lumière et monta dans sa propre chambre. Là, elle enfila sa chemise de nuit, et était sur le point d'aller au lit lorsqu'un cri aigu retentit à travers la maison. En un instant, la femme fut sur ses pieds, baguette en main, et fonça dans la chambre d'Harry, d'où le cri provenait.

Elle le découvrit sur le sol, adossé au lit, les draps et couvertures emmêlés autour de ses membres. Minerva put dire qu'il pleurait et tremblait violemment, même s'il ne faisait pas un bruit. Rapidement, elle s'approcha de la petite silhouette de son nouveau fils, et, avec de douces mains, la sorcière commença à sortir l'adolescent des couvertures, et le prit dans ses bras. « Allons, Harry, tout va bien. Personne ne va te faire du mal. Allez, mon enfant, calmes-toi, inspire profondément. »

Elle était toujours en train de le calmer lorsque Severus entra avec précipitation dans la chambre, une lueur inquiète brillant dans ses yeux noirs.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Minerva ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire. Combien il avait changé en si peu de temps. Il y a seulement quelques jours, il aurait été furieux contre celui qui aurait osé l'interrompre en plein milieu de la préparation d'une potion. Minerva se demandait ce qu'elle connaissait vraiment de l'homme et ce qui était une façade pour protéger sa couverture des autres Death-Eaters. Repoussant ses pensées de son esprit, elle répondit avant que l'homme n'ait la chance de s'inquiéter un peu plus. « Je vais bien, Severus, mais je ne sais pas pour Harry. »

Tous deux baissèrent les yeux vers l'adolescent qui serrait maintenant sa chemise de nuit, pleurant désespérément sur sa poitrine. Snape les approcha, et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Minerva. Gentiment, il commença à caresser les cheveux mouillés de Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? As-tu eu un cauchemar ? Est-ce que tu as mal ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas à leur question et continua simplement à pleurer, sa tête enfoncée fermement dans la poitrine de Minerva. Après s'être regardés au-dessus de l'adolescent, les deux professeurs mirent Harry au lit, Minerva reposant à ses côtés, puisque l'adolescent avait refusé de la libérer. Severus quitta la pièce rapidement, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un flacon entre les mains.

Minerva le regarda. « Une potion de sommeil sans rêve ? »

Snape secoua sa tête. « Simplement une potion calmante, il ne peut pas boire une telle potion après la potion d'énergie. »

Minerva acquiesça, comprenant, et se tourna vers le garçons pleurant encore dans ses bras. « Harry, petit, peux-tu boire cela pour nous ? »

L'adolescent bougea finalement sa tête de la poitrine de la femme, et leva les yeux vers la forme floue qu'il ne pouvait reconnaître de son tout récent père. Minerva s'assit, le retenant avec un bras dans son dos, alors que Severus l'aidait à boire la potion qu'il avait apportée. Ils restèrent tous immobiles pendant un moment, attendant que la potion agisse et que l'adolescent arrête de pleurer. Même avec l'aide de la potion, cela prit pratiquement dix minutes pour calmer Harry. Une fois que ces pleurs se furent arrêtés, il resta sans bouger dans les bras de Minerva, se reposant contre son épaule, une de ses mains serrant celle de Severus.

L'homme plus âgé essuya gentiment les larmes de l'enfant avec un morceau de tissu qu'il venait de faire apparaître. « Harry, que s'est-il passé ? »

Le garçon trembla légèrement. « Cauchemar. »

Les adultes se regardèrent, et Minerva poussa un peu plus le garçon à parler. « Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

Harry secoua vigoureusement sa tête, et resta silencieux. Severus poussa un petit soupir, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse de l'adolescent. « Est ce que tu penses être capable de dormir maintenant ? »

L'adolescent sera un peu plus la main de l'homme et murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe. N'ayant pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit, Minerva lui demanda gentiment de le répéter. Pendant un moment, Il semblait que Harry allait rester silencieux, mais il y réfléchit à deux fois, et parla d'une voix un peu plus forte.

« Je ne veux pas être seul. »

Harry attendit avec les yeux fermés que ses nouveaux parents lui disent qu'il était ridicule, et que rien n'allait se passer. À la place de cela, des bras forts le soulevèrent soudainement loin de Minerva. Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent et il vit qu'il était tenu par Snape contre son torse. Regardant vers le lit, il vit son ancienne directrice de maison prendre sa baguette et la pointer vers le lit. Même pas une seconde plus tard, le lit devint plus grand, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé contre Snape, il semblait qu'il n'allait pas être laissé seul pour éloigner ses cauchemars.

Minerva fut la première à s'installer dans le nouveau lit, frais et élargi. Alors, comme un petit enfant, Harry fut doucement placé à côté d'elle. Immédiatement, des bras doux et chaleureux se placèrent autour de lui, le mettant en sécurité dans une gentille étreinte. Harry s'était pratiquement endormi lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau et son regard se plaça vers la silhouette s'éloignant de son nouveau père.

« Papa ? »

L'homme s'arrêta et se tourna légèrement. « Oui ? »

Harry se renfrogna, essayant de garder ses pensées fatiguées ensembles. « Tu ne restes pas ? »

L'homme regarda longuement la femme allongée sur le lit. Elle fit un hochement de tête, lui disant silencieusement qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Severus acquiesça en retour, et parla à voix basse à l'adolescent qui semblait simplement trop fatigué pour comprendre leur conversation silencieuse. « Dors, Harry. J'ai encore plusieurs potions sur le feu, je reviendrais une fois qu'elles seront finies. »

L'adolescent bailla et, rassuré, ferma à nouveau les yeux, s'endormant avant même que la porte fut fermée derrière Severus.

Harry se réveilla à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un bouger sur le grand lit. Ouvrant ses yeux, il vit que l'autre homme les avait en effet rejoint à un certain moment, et qu'il était maintenant placé sur son torse nu. Tournant légèrement sa tête, ne voulant pas bouger de sa position confortable, il vit que Minerva était assise dans le lit, revêtant un peignoir avant de se lever. Lorsqu'elle se retourna et vit les yeux verts endormis levés vers elle, la sorcière ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son fils. Minerva se pencha et plaça un petit baiser sur le front de l'adolescent.

« Il est encore tôt, Harry, rendors-toi. Le petit déjeuner sera prêt lorsque tu te réveilleras. »

L'adolescent lui sourit, et la regarda sortir de la pièce avant de fermer à nouveau ses yeux. Il aurait voulu apprécier simplement la chaleur et le réconfort provenant de son père, mais il suffit de quelques minutes pour qu'il soit à nouveau en train de dormir.

Snape le réveilla pratiquement une heure plus tard, et il fut autorisé à se lever du moment que Snape était avec lui, au cas où quelque chose arriverait. Le Maître de potions se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre alors que Harry s'habillait. Minerva lui avait sortit des vêtements de son mari du placard. Une fois qu'il fut habillé, ils allèrent ensemble dans la cuisine. Là, comme promis, le petit déjeuner était pratiquement prêt et Minerva faisait un peu de thé alors que le bacon cuisait dans la poêle. L'homme força immédiatement Harry à s'asseoir dans l'une des chaises confortables, et alla ensuite aider sa collègue.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula paisiblement, et après, Harry fut installé dans le salon alors que Minerva nettoyait la cuisine, et que Severus allait chercher les potions qu'il avait préparées le jour précédent.

Minerva regarda l'homme et l'adolescent assis sur le canapé en face de la cheminée avant d'aller elle-même les rejoindre. Elle savait qu'ils étaient nerveux, elle-même n'avait pas beaucoup confiance en elle pour le moment. Après tout, cela avait été une grande décision à prendre, mais elle ne le regrettait pas.

Le silence tendu entre eux dura jusqu'à ce que Severus le brise. "Vous réalisez tout les deux que vous n'avez pas à faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons essayé de trouver autre chose pour nous cacher d'Albus."

Minerva ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par un sourire. Malgré ses mots, elle pouvait voir qu'il était aussi nerveux qu'eux, et qu'il attendait anxieusement leur réponse.

Sans dire un mot, elle tendit une main, et prit le flacon contenant une potion jaune pâle. Elle savait que cela devait être une potion de rajeunissement puisque c'en était le seul flacon, et les trois autres contenaient des substances similaires. Après s'être assurée qu'elle avait eu raison en regardant son collègue, elle déboucha rapidement la potion, et l'avala.

Fermant ses yeux, elle sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Alors qu'il n'y avait aucune douleur, elle sentit sa peau s'adoucir et s'étirer, ses muscles devenir plus fermes. Une fois que toutes les sensations eurent disparues, elle ouvrit les yeux, et regarda Severus qui lui souriait, alors que Harry en était bouche bée.

Souriant machiavéliquement, elle fit un clin d'oeil à l'adolescent. « Alors ? »

Severus secoua légèrement sa tête, visiblement amusé par ses gestes. « Tu sembles encore plus belle que dans les souvenirs que j'ai de mon temps à Hogwarts, Minerva. »

La femme leva les yeux au ciel et passa une main sur sa jambe, remarquant qu'elle avait perdu toutes les rides qu'elle avait eues à travers les années. « Alors, c'est vraiment une pitié que nous ayons à la masquer, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme éclata de rire, et montra les trois potions restantes. Harry, sortant de son état de choc, les regarda curieusement. « Papa ? »

Les sorciers baissèrent les yeux vers l'adolescent assit à leurs côtés. « Oui, Harry ? »

« Pourquoi ce flacon est-il plus sombre que les autres ? Ne devraient-ils pas tous être identiques ? »

Severus secoua sa tête avec sérieux. « Non, gamin, Minerva, et moi allons prendre ces deux potions, elles vont nous métamorphoser en la personne que nous imaginons pour le moment, changeant nos traits selon notre volonté. C'est un peu comme de la métamorphose, mais la potion va s'assurer que les changements restent en place sans absorber nos pouvoirs magiques. Après que nous ayons fait cela, nous mettrons tous deux une goutte de sang dans l'autre potion, et tu la prendras. Cette potion est souvent utilisée lors d'une adoption magique, puisqu'elle laisse les enfants adopter les caractéristiques des deux nouveaux parents."

Minerva lui fit un petit sourire. « Si je me souviens bien de ce que j'ai appris à l'école, on peut passer sans problème des tests de paternité, aussi bien muggle que magique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape lui rendit son sourire. « En effet. Pouvons-nous y aller ? À moins que l'un de vous ne le veuille pas ? » Alors que la question était générale, il regarda Harry lorsqu'il parlât. L'adolescent secoua sa tête, il pensait que c'était pour le mieux;

Minerva, ayant vu le petit mouvement de Harry, acquiesça et prit son flacon. Snape imita ses mouvements, et ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux. Harry put dire qu'ils se concentraient sur les changements qu'ils voulaient faire à leur corps, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal durant ce long silence. Finalement, à peu près en même temps, les deux adultes burent leurs potions sans aucun signe de doute. Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec surprise, alors que le visage jeune de Minerva changeait. Ses traits n'étaient plus aussi durs maintenant, son nez devint plus petit, et ses lèvres grossirent un peu. Ses cheveux changèrent et devinrent complètement noirs, atteignant pratiquement le bas de son dos. Il était encore plus surprenant de regarder son corps changer. Même assise, Harry pouvait voir qu'elle était maintenant un peu plus petite, ses doigts étaient plus longs, et sa peau devint joliment plus bronzée. Une fois qu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, l'adolescent put voir qu'ils étaient maintenant marron.

La femme lui sourit lorsqu'elle remarqua combien il la fixait avec attention. « Et bien, Harry, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le garçon rougit, un peu embarrassé par la question. « Vous êtes très belle, m'dame. »

La femme éclata de rire, ses yeux marron brillant. « Merci, mon enfant. Et souviens-toi, c'est maman maintenant. »

Harry acquiesça, et tous deux se tournèrent pour regarder l'homme assis à côté de l'adolescent. La première chose que Minerva remarqua fut qu'il était aussi grand qu'auparavant, ce qui signifiait qu'il la dépassait largement maintenant. D'un bon côté, il n'était plus un zombie, mais bien plus athlétique. Sa peau, blanche plutôt pâle, avait pris une belle couleur. Son visage n'avait pas beaucoup changé, ses traits étaient toujours marqués, mais son nez était plus petit, et la forme de ses yeux avait légèrement changée, les rendant plus grands et plus remarquables. Ses cheveux étaient courts et brun clair, pratiquement blonds. Sentant des yeux sur lui, il leva les yeux de ses mains, qui étaient restées les mêmes, et regarda Minerva avec amusement, regardant son nouveau corps. Harry regarda les yeux bleus rieurs, ils étaient si différents des deux prunelles sombres sans vie qui avaient appartenu au visage de son nouveau père il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était comme si avec la potion, les derniers restes du vieux Snape avaient disparu, laissant place à un homme nouveau.

Une fois que les deux professeurs se furent étudiés, Severus prit la potion restante, et avec le couteau qu'il avait placé sur la table, se piqua le doigt, laissant rapidement coulé deux gouttes de son sang dans la potion. Après avoir nettoyé le couteau, il le passa à Minerva, qui répéta ses gestes. Une fois que son sang fut ajouté au flacon, Severus le secoua doucement, et tous les trois regardèrent la potion devenir suffisamment transparente pour voir à l'intérieur.

Harry accepta le flacon des mains de son père, et après avoir regardé les deux adultes pendant un long moment, il but la potion. C'était une étrange sensation, pas très différente de la potion polyjuice qu'il avait prise, mais sans la douleur. Il eut froid et chaud en même temps, alors qu'il sentait son visage et son corps changer. Lorsque la sensation disparut, et qu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait plus rien, il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

La première chose qu'il vit fut Minerva lui souriant, le regardant avec une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux. D'abord, il ne remarqua pas beaucoup de changement, il pouvait dire qu'il était toujours petit même s'il avait gagné un peu en stature. Baissant les yeux sur ses mains, il vit que ses doigts étaient plus longs, et que leur couleur était un peu plus foncée.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées, lorsque son père parla dans sa barbe, et qu'un miroir apparut en face d'eux. Harry regarda sa nouvelle apparence avec attention. Alors que la forme générale de son visage n'avait pas trop changé, on pouvait voir qu'il était maintenant un mélange parfait des deux personnes assises à côté de lui. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun foncé, tombant sur ses épaules, avec quelques boucles. Il avait les yeux bleus de Severus, ils semblaient simplement plus clairs. Ses traits étaient principalement ceux de Minerva, sauf pour les lèvres, et la forme de ses oreilles, qu'il avait eues de Severus.

Harry fit un petit sourire, alors que son ancien professeur de potions passaient un bras autour de ses épaules, et vit Minerva assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé, à côté de lui. Une sensation d'appartenance passa à travers lui, alors qu'il regardait encore dans le miroir, et qu'il vit ce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré avoir. Une famille, sa famille. Avec un soupir de contentement, il se pencha contre Severus et prit la main de Minerva. La femme arrêta de regarder le miroir, et lui sourit.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le garçon lui rendit son sourire. « C'est parfait. »

Snape acquiesça. « Oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant, nous avons simplement besoin de nous trouver des noms. Après tout, Minerva et Severus ne sont pas vraiment des noms communs, et nous ne pouvons pas continuer de t'appeler Harry. »

L'adolescent haussa des épaules. « Pas mon problème. »

Lorsque les deux adultes le regardèrent, il sourit. « Vous êtes mes parents, c'est votre travail de vous en inquiéter. »

Minerva ne put retenir son rire face à la logique de la jeunesse, et Snape caressa ses cheveux. « Simplement pour cette remarque, nous devrions te nommer Maurus ou quelques choses d'aussi mauvais. »

Les deux adultes rirent en voyant le visage alarmé de Harry. Minerva secoua sa tête pour le rassurer. « Détends-toi, mon garçon, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je puisse t'appeler comme ça en gardant un visage sérieux. »

Severus fit un sourire machiavélique. Regardant sa montre, il remarqua que plusieurs heures avaient passées depuis qu'ils avaient commencé tout ça. Avec des yeux plissés, il regarda l'adolescent, qui s'adossait à lui, il semblait aller bien, mais Severus ne voulait pas prendre de risques avec la santé d'un enfant. « Je pense qu'il est temps que tu retournes au lit, jeune homme. »

Harry fit la moue alors qu'il levait les yeux vers l'homme assis à ses côtés. « Mais nous n'avons même pas déjeuné ! »

Severus ne fit que lever un sourcil. « Tu es encore épuisé, et les changements apportés par la potion sont plus fatigants que tu le penses pour le moment. Donc, pas de discussion, au lit."

Harry soupira, et se leva, obéissant, sa décision de laisser Severus le guider passa par-dessus ses pensées de rébellion sur le fait qu'il savait mieux maintenant ce que ressentait l'autre homme. Le sorcier le guida vers les escaliers, et dans sa chambre, où Harry se laissa border dans son lit par son nouveau père après avoir retiré ses chaussures. À la requête de l'adolescent, Severus resta la pendant un moment, perché confortablement sur le lit. Exactement comme il s'y était attendu, l'adolescent s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Une fois que Severus fut revenu dans le salon, Minerva et lui ne perdirent pas de temps, et commencèrent la discussion des noms. Après pratiquement deux heures, ils s'accordèrent finalement. Leurs propres noms avaient été facile à choisir, puisqu'ils avaient chacun choisi le leur, et s'étaient arrêtés à Jasmine pour Minerva, et Richard pour Severus.

Le problème était arrivé lorsqu'ils essayèrent de s'accorder sur un nom pour leur fils. Chaque fois que Minerva suggérait un nom, Severus le catégorisait soit en trop Gryffindor, soit trop classique. D'un autre côté, les idées de Severus tendaient à être trop formelles, ou typiquement celles des sang-pur, ce que Minerva refusait absolument.

Finalement, après avoir commencé à s'être disputés et s'être retenus seulement pour l'enfant dormant dans la pièce au-dessus, ils se fixèrent sur Daniel, Minerva disant alors avec fermeté qu'elle allait appeler son fils Dani. Severus haussa simplement les épaules en entendant ses mots, du moment qu'elle ne le forçait pas à appeler le garçon autre chose que Daniel, elle pouvait l'appeler de la façon qu'elle le désirait.

------

Nouvelle Mission : Reviews ? lol Je plaisante, (vous pouvez tout de même en faire une ).

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il y aura certainement une suite


	3. Rencontre avec les voisins

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction.**

Et un nouveau chapitrreeeeeee ! vous l'attendiez hein ?

* * *

**Chapitre 3** : Rencontre avec les voisins

* * *

Quelques jours après avoir pris la potion pour changer l'apparence, Daniel se réveilla sur ce qui était maintenant son lit, et, comme d'habitude, descendit à la cuisine en pyjama. Il aimait prendre son petit déjeuner sans avoir à se préparer d'abord puisque c'était quelque chose qu'on ne lui avait jamais permis lorsqu'il était petit. Bien sûr, il savait que ses nouveaux parents ne lui permettaient cela que parce qu'il récupérait de ce qui lui était arrivé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il avait décidé d'en profiter pendant que cela durerait. Harry se renfrogna lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, et qu'il vit seulement sa mère assise, lisant un livre. Son père avait décidé de manger avec eux tous les matins, puisqu'il n'était pas inhabituel qu'il rate le déjeuner et même le dîner lorsqu'il était dans son laboratoire.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il manquait à Harry lors de ces occasions durant lesquelles il ne voyait pas le grand homme pendant toute la journée. Il était même allé jusqu'à se tenir devant la porte fermée du laboratoire pour simplement écouter les bruits étouffés venant de l'intérieur de la pièce, se rassurant ainsi que l'homme était toujours là. Chaque fois, il se convainquait qu'il se comportait stupidement, et partait avant de prendre son courage à deux mains, de frapper à la porte et déranger l'homme.

Reportant son attention au présent, il s'approcha de la table.

« Maman ? »

Jasmine sursauta, baguette en main. Sa réaction fit faire un pas en arrière à Harry, peu sûr de la raison pour laquelle la femme était si nerveuse. La sorcière cligna des yeux, et baissa rapidement la baguette offensante.

« Oh, je suis désolé, Dani. Tu m'as effrayé. Je ne t'ai pas entendu descendre. »

L'adolescent acquiesça, et après s'être s'assuré que sa mère ne lui jetterai pas de sort, il la rejoignit à la table.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Regardant à nouveau autour de lui, il ajouta. « Où est papa ? »

Avec un mouvement de baguette, Jasmine réchauffa le petit déjeuner de l'adolescent, et se servit une tasse de thé fraîche.

« Ton père est sorti. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de voir plusieurs choses. Il est sorti pour essayer de découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé dans le monde sorcier, et comment vont ses laboratoires. »

Dani sembla inquiet en entendant cela. Aucun d'eux ne s'était aventuré hors de la maison, ayant peur que leurs déguisements ne soient pas suffisants pour se dissimuler des yeux de Dumbledore. Et, même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester enfermer à jamais, il aurait été mieux s'ils étaient tous sortis en même temps.

Découvrant qu'il n'avait plus faim, il joua avec son petit déjeuner pendant un moment avant d'abandonner et de repousser son assiette. Minerva baissa les yeux sur le repas pratiquement intact, et se demanda brièvement si elle devait forcer le jeune adolescent à manger, mais, à la fin, elle repoussa cette idée, sachant qu'il aurait été impossible de lui faire manger quelque chose. Après tout, elle n'avait pas été capable de manger non plus.

Pendant des heures, ils restèrent assis dans la cuisine en silence, attendant anxieusement le retour de Richard. Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Minerva avait fait quelques sandwiches légers, et cette fois, elle insista pour que Harry en mange au moins deux. Alors que l'adolescent obéissait contre sa volonté, elle manga également sa part, essayant d'ignorer la nervosité qui l'empêchait d'avaler facilement à chaque fois. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Jasmine essaya de faire monter Harry dans sa chambre pour se reposer un moment, mais le garçon ne voulait pas en entendre parler. La femme ne pouvait pas vraiment discuter là-dessus, sachant qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il puisse s'endormir avant que Severus ne soit rentré.

À peine une heure plus tard, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ils savaient que les protections étaient suffisamment puissantes pour autoriser seulement les personnes résidant dans cette maison à moins d'être invité à passer. Ils se levèrent immédiatement, et allèrent accueillir l'homme. Harry, qui avait été assis proche de la porte, fonça hors de la cuisine vers la porte d'entrée, Minerva marchant un peu plus lentement derrière lui.

Richard eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui lorsqu'il entendit des pas rapides s'approcher. Il se tourna juste à temps pour attraper l'adolescent qui s'était jeté dans ses bras et qui se tenait maintenant à son cou, le forçant à se pencher en avant pour que le garçon puisse se tenir sur ses pieds.

Levant les yeux de la tête sombre reposant contre son épaule, il vit sa supposée femme se tenir à quelques pas, le regarder avec un sourire soulagé sur son visage. Severus ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable de les avoir autant inquiétés. Il avait voulu être de retour à la maison pour le déjeuner, mais cela avait pris plus de temps qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

Reposant son regard sur l'enfant, il passa ses bras autour de la taille fine, et, sans aucun problème, leva le garçon dans ses bras, et le porter là où Jasmine se tenait. L'expression de la femme avait changée, et elle le regardait maintenant durement, mais ses yeux brillaient toujours de soulagement après l'avoir vu revenir à la maison sans une égratignure.

« Où étais-tu ? Nous commencions à penser que quelque chose t'était arrivé ! »

L'homme la regarda avec un regard d'excuse dans les yeux. « Je suis désolé, Min, cela m'a pris plus de temps que je le pensais. Nous devons vraiment trouver un moyen de communiquer. »

Son expression s'adoucit d'un coup lorsqu'elle entendit le surnom qu'il avait commencé à utiliser une semaine plus tôt. Alors qu'il refusait toujours d'appeler Harry Dani et continuait d'utiliser son prénom complet, Minerva se doutait que cela avait plus de chose à voir avec sa fierté que ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, il l'avait appelé Min et il ne semblait pas avoir un problème lorsqu'elle l'appelait Rick. Enfin, peut-être qu'il avait dit de ne pas l'appeler comme cela, mais il ne s'était pas plaint, enfin, pas trop. Elle força ses sentiments à revenir aux problèmes présents. « As-tu déjeuné ? »

Severus secoua sa tête. « Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, je ne voulais pas rester dehors plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. »

La femme acquiesça et quitta le couloir pour aller dans la cuisine, et pour faire plus de sandwiches. Lorsqu'elle les laissa seuls, Richard baissa les yeux vers l'adolescent qui l'étreignait toujours fermement.

« Daniel ? »

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il le reposait au sol. « Oui, papa ? »

Snape le regarda avec attention. Voyant l'étincelle de fatigue dans ses grands yeux anxieux, il tendit une main et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'adolescent. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, petit, mais maintenant je suis de retour, et tu pourrais faire une petite sieste. Pourquoi ne montes-tu pas dans ta chambre ? Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas encore fait la sieste aujourd'hui. »

Harry fronça des sourcils, murmurant quelque chose sur le fait d'être trop vieux pour faire la sieste, mais il savait que ses parents n'accepteraient pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait complètement récupéré, il devait se reposer au moins quelques heures chaque jour après le déjeuner. Cela ne le dérangeait pas habituellement puisqu'il était très fatigué mais aujourd'hui, même après toutes ces heures de stress, il ne voulait pas aller dormir. « Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé et ce que tu as fait. »

L'homme soupira, et caressa doucement la tête du garçon jusqu'à ce que son froncement disparaisse. « Je te dirai ce que tu veux savoir une fois que tu seras un peu reposé. »

L'adolescent fit la moue, forçant Severus à retenir un éclat de rire. Après tout, qui aurait pu dire trois semaines plus tôt qu'il se tiendrait devant un Harry Potter faisant la moue sans avoir l'envie irrésistible d'insulter l'adolescent pour ça. Ignorant l'amusement visible de l'adulte, Dani continua à parler. « Tu ne me diras rien. »

L'amusement quitta les yeux bleu, Richard soupira, et se pencha en avant légèrement pour rencontrer les yeux obstinés du garçon. « D'abord, s'il y a quelque chose que je ne veux pas que tu saches, je ne te le dirai pas de toutes façons. Peu importe ce que j'ai dit maintenant ou plus tard. Ensuite, je sais qu'il t'est difficile de nous faire confiance après tout ce qui s'est produit avec Dumbledore mais je veux que tu saches que, lorsque nous gardons des informations, ce n'est pas pour te blesser ou te décevoir, mais simplement parce que nous voulons tous les deux que tu aies une enfance aussi normale que possible maintenant que Voldemort est mort, et il y a beaucoup de choses dont un adolescent ne devrait pas se préoccuper. Ce sont les choses que nous passerons sous silence, penses-tu pouvoir vivre avec ça ? »

Harry baissa sa tête, essayant d'accepter ce que l'homme avait dit. D'un côté, il comprenait ce que le maître des potions voulait dire, de l'autre, il avait passé bien trop de temps à jouer ce jeu avec Dumbledore. Mais Dumbledore s'était révélé extrêmement manipulateur et ne l'avait utilisé que pour se débarrasser de Voldemort. Richard et Jasmine avaient toujours sa santé à l'esprit, donc il devrait vraiment les laisser décider ce qui était le mieux. Comme l'homme l'avait dit, cela revenait à faire confiance.

Levant à nouveau les yeux et fixant ceux de l'homme, il se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faite à ses parents de les permettre de l'aider. Puis, soupirant, il acquiesça. Il fut récompensé par un des doux sourires de son père, puis, il monta dans sa chambre.

Une fois qu'il entendit la porte se fermer, Richard se retourna et alla dans la cuisine où sa femme mettait une assiette avec un peu de nourriture sur la table. Après qu'ils se soient tous deux assis, et que Richard ait pris quelque chose à manger, Jasmine commença à parler.

« Où étais-tu ? »

Elle regretta immédiatement ses mots durs, mais elle avait été si inquiète pour son ami. Pour sa part, Severus n'avait pas semblé dérangé par le ton de voix qu'elle avait utilisé et commença calmement à s'expliquer.

« D'abord, je suis allé à Diagon Alley. » Elle retint son souffle, et son expression devint désapprobatrice. Il plaça une main calmante sur les sienne. « Je devais m'assurer que nos déguisements pourraient tenir contre des sorciers, c'était la meilleure façon de les tester. »

La sorcière ne semblait pas trop heureuse de son explication. « C'était aussi la plus dangereuse. »

Severus leva un sourcil. « En fait, aller à Hogwarts aurait été pire. » Ne lui donnant pas une chance de répondre, il continua son explication. « De toute façon, personne ne m'a reconnu, donc j'ai acheté plusieurs journaux, et je suis parti. Cela n'aurait servi à rien de rester plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire, et je ne pouvais pas me risquer à parler à quelqu'un. Après ça, je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil à mes laboratoires. Comme ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, le premier a déjà été vidé, probablement par des Aurors recherchant des indices sur ma cachette. Il y avait quelques sortilèges de placés à cet endroit au cas où j'y irais, mais tout le reste était parti. »

Minerva le regarda avec un sourire levé. « J'espèce que tu n'as déclenché aucun de ses sortilèges. »

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas un Gryffindor, Min, bien sûr que je ne l'ai pas fait. En fait, je ne me suis même pas approché du bâtiment. » Voyant qu'elle était sur le point de répondre à sa provocation, il continua son rapport. « Le second laboratoire était surveillé par un troupeau d'Aurors, ils n'étaient pas vraiment discrets, surtout lorsqu'on sait quoi chercher. Je pense qu'il y avait quelques membres de l'ordre, mais je ne suis pas rester pour vérifier. Mon troisième laboratoire est intact par chance, et pour autant que je puisse le dire, personne de magique n'a été autour. »

Jasmine leva un sourcil. « Comment peux-tu être sûr de ça ? » Voyant le sourire, la femme grogna et posa une main sur son front. « Très bien, avoues, qu'as-tu fais ? »

L'expression de Richard passa d'amusement à innocence. « Et bien, j'ai déjà passé une heure à vérifier si quelqu'un avait modifié mes sortilèges, il y en a quelques-uns qui enregistre si quelqu'un de magique est passé près, mais rien n'est apparu. Je serai rentré à l'intérieur à ce moment-là, mais j'ai pensé que Dumbledore aurait très bien pu demander l'aide de personnes non sorcières afin de surveiller ce lieu, donc, j'ai demandé l'aide d'un muggle. » En voyant le regard incrédule, il haussa des épaules. « Je lui ai donné un peu d'argent pour qu'il rentre dans le bâtiment où se trouve le laboratoire pendant un moment. Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas dit que je lui avais placé un glamour pour qu'il me ressemble. »

Minerva le regarda, choquée. « Severus ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Et si quelqu'un avait regardé ? Merde, et si l'homme avait vu son propre reflet dans une fenêtre ? »

L'homme leva les mains et ricana. « Détends-toi, Min. Je me suis assuré que le glamour disparaîtrait dès que quelqu'un le toucherait durant plus de dix secondes ou bien lorsque quelque chose de magique l'approcherait, comme un portkey, de toutes façons, connaissant les abrutis que le Ministère utilise, ils auraient sans doute penser qu'ils voyaient des choses et auraient donc laissé tomber. Donc, lorsque je me suis finalement décidé à rentrer, tout était à sa place. J'ai emballé quelques ingrédients pour les apporter ici, et j'ai brièvement parcouru les journaux pour voir ce qui se passait. C'est en fait la raison pour laquelle cela m'a pris autant de temps, je voulais être sûr que rien d'autre n'avait besoin d'être fait avant de revenir. »

Minerva acquiesça, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien de reprocher à l'homme ce qu'il avait fait. Soupirant, elle tendit une main, et prit l'un des journaux que Richard avait mis sur la table. À sa surprise et à son inquiétude, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'informations. Les Aurors avaient essayé de soulever les ruines du château de Voldemort pour essayer de découvrir des corps, mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas eu une telle chance. Le monde sorcier fêtait la mort de Voldemort, se fichant d'attendre la confirmation officielle. Une autre chose à elle ne s'était pas attendu était les funérailles d'Harry. Elles avaient été célébrées à Hogwarts trois jours plus tôt et une centaine de sorciers venant des quatre coins du monde y avaient été invités. Jasmine regarda l'article avec dégoût, et elle était maintenant encore plus sûre qu'ils avaient fait une bonne chose en éloignant Harry de tout ça.

En dehors de ça, il y avait plusieurs articles, parlant de la capture du reste des Death-Eaters, les Aurors ont réussi à en avoir, la plupart des inutiles ou simplement des supporters. Ceux du cercle interne qui n'étaient pas morts ce jour-là semblaient pratiquement intacts. En regardant une liste du reste des Death-Eaters, quelque chose attira son attention. Levant les yeux, elle vit Richard la fixer avec attention.

« Ton nom n'y est pas. Pourquoi ? »

L'homme s'adossa à la chaise, et haussa des épaules. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je pense que pour le moment, c'est un coup du vieux fou pour que je me sente à l'aise, et en conséquence, que je fasse moins attention. »

Cela fit sortir un éclat de rire de sa compagne. « Toi ? Moins attentif ? S'il te plait, Richard, tu es même plus paranoïaque que Mad-Eye. »

Severus sourit et prit un autre journal, ayant l'intention de le lire plus lentement cette fois, pour essayer de trouver les détails dissimuler entre les lignes.

Ils se mirent à lire dans un silence confortable pendant pratiquement une heure. Severus leva les yeux de son journal, et remarqua qu'il se faisait tard. Ils n'avaient entendu aucun mouvement de la chambre en haut, Severus se leva. « Je ferai mieux de monter et de réveiller Daniel, sinon il pourrait avoir des problème pour dormir ce soir. »

Sa femme posa les yeux sur lui, avant de reporter son attention sur le journal. « Vas-y, mais tu seras celui qui s'occupera de ton fils qui sera de mauvais poil pour le reste de la soirée. »

Severus leva un sourcil. « Tu parles de lui comme si c'était un enfant de cinq ans. »

Soupirant, Jasmine reposa le journal, et le regarda avec sérieux. « Quelques fois, j'ai l'impression que je m'occupe d'un gamin de cinq ans. C'est comme s'il essayait de faire toutes les choses qui ne lui étaient pas permises lorsqu'il était enfant. Hier, je suis allée dans sa chambre pour le faire descendre pour dîner, il avait métamorphosé quelque chose en un de ces trains électriques, ceux avec lesquels les enfants muggles aiment jouer, et il ne faisait que les regarder bouger. »

À l'instant où Jasmine eut fini son explication, il y eut un froncement sur son visage. Severus soupira et regarda pensivement la porte qui menait au couloir. « Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Et ce n'est pas seulement ça. As-tu vu la façon dont il m'a accueilli ? Je peux dire qu'il rêve d'être touché avec gentillesse, et cela ne me pose aucun problème de lui donner ce dont il a besoin, mais la façon dont il m'a accueilli me rappelle la façon dont Draco avait l'habitude de m'accueillir il y a quelques années. »

Le professeur Gryffindor acquiesça, et tous deux restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour aider leur fils. Finalement, décidant qu'il ne pouvait faire qu'attendre et de voir ce qui allait arriver, Severus secoua sa tête, se sortant de son humeur pensive. « Je ferai mieux d'aller le réveiller, et ne t'inquiète pas, je le garde s'il est de mauvais poil. »

Les deux adultes avaient une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, et Richard quitta la pièce. Il monta les escaliers et alla dans la chambre d'Harry. Le garçon était encore endormi, il semblait si paisible que Severus était tenté de le laisser dormir. Mais son bon sens l'emporta finalement et le grand homme alla s'asseoir à côté du garçon, secouant gentiment ses épaules frêles.

« Daniel, allez, il est temps de te réveiller. »

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il s'assit. Severus resta silencieux pendant que le garçon regardait autour de lui. Cela arrivait à chaque fois que quelqu'un réveillait Dani, et Richard avait appris que la meilleure chose pour l'adolescent était de rester silencieux mais proche de lui, pour que Harry puisse sentir qu'il était là, mais qu'il n'était pas une menace. Finalement, le regard bleu sombre s'installa sur lui, et il laissa ses traits s'adoucirent alors qu'un sourire apparut sur le visage du garçon.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, papa ? »

L'homme secoua sa tête, se levant au même moment. « Non, petit, c'est simplement l'heure de te lever, sinon tu ne seras pas capable de dormir ce soir. »

Acquiesçant, l'adolescent s'étira, essayant de s'éclaircir l'esprit pour se débarrasser des restes du sommeil. Il était sur le point de se lever lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit.

Les deux hommes se tendirent au bruit inattendu, les figeant sur place, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse à nouveau. Le deuxième son sortit Severus de sa stupeur et, d'un coup, sa baguette fut dans sa main. Harry sortit rapidement de son lit et sortit sa propre baguette de sous son oreiller. Avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance d'ouvrir la porte, une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

« Je veux que tu reste ici jusqu'à ce que Jasmine ou moi vienne te chercher. »

L'adolescent se mit en colère. « Mais, papa … »

Il se fit retourner avec force, et ses yeux furent capturés par le regard intense de son père. « Daniel, tu n'as pas entièrement récupéré ta magie, elle pourrait t'abandonner lorsque tu en as le plus besoin. Je ne vais pas t'autoriser à te mettre en danger lorsque ce n'est pas nécessaire, et surtout lorsque tu n'es pas en condition pour y faire face. Est-ce clair ? »

Le garçon grimaçait lorsqu'ils entendirent Minerva marcher vers la porte. « Mais… »

Severus ne le laissa pas finir et renforça sa prise sur les épaules de son fils. « Je t'ai demandé si j'étais clair. »

Baissant la tête, l'adolescent acquiesça, ses épaules l'irritant alors que l'homme le relâchait. Sans autre mot, le maître des potions quitta la pièce, fermant et protégeant la porte derrière lui. Il pouvait maintenant entendre Minerva parler avec quelqu'un en bas et il la rejoignit rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit descendre les escaliers, le professeur leva les yeux vers lui et fit un petit sourire.

« Ah, tu es là, Richard. »

L'homme lui rendit son sourire, rassuré par la façon dont elle agissait, il n'était pas en danger immédiat. Rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche, il se rapprocha, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Puis, il se tourna et fit face à leur visiteur. C'était une femme plutôt âgée qui portait une robe bleu pâle qui semblait hors de prix. Ses yeux gris expressifs les regardaient avec un mélange de curiosité et de bienvenue qui mit Severus à l'aise. Minerva indiqua leur invitée.

« Voici madame Farey, Rick, elle est venue nous souhaiter la bienvenue dans le voisinage. »

L'homme acquiesça, se détendant un peu plus et avançant une main que la femme serra.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, madame Farey, entrez s'il vous plait. »

Ils guidèrent la femme dans le salon et, pendant que Minerva lui parlait, Severus utilisa discrètement ses dons pour lire son esprit. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne posait pas de problème, il se leva après s'être excusé, allant faire du thé pour tout le monde. Pendant que le thé se préparait, il alla chercher son fils. Il regrettait avoir été si dur un peu plutôt mais, la peur l'avait envahi et l'envie de protéger l'adolescent l'avait fait réagir plus durement que nécessaire. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, ses yeux se fixèrent sur la petite silhouette assise sur une chaise, regardant par la fenêtre.

Alors qu'il était sûr que Harry l'avait entendu, l'adolescent ne bougea pas signalant qu'il l'avait remarqué. Soupirant et sachant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'on ne s'attende à ce qu'il revienne dans le salon, Severus alla s'asseoir sur le lit, et commença immédiatement à parler, n'aimant pas le silence inconfortable les entourant.

« Même si je veux m'excuser d'avoir été si dur, je veux tout de même que tu comprennes que nous devons être prudents. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûr que les sortilèges sont suffisamment forts pour nous protéger des autres sorciers, je veux que tu montes à chaque fois que quelqu'un est à la porte. »

Pendant quelques instants, le garçon resta silencieux, sa tenue rigide révélant qu'il était probablement en train de froncer les sourcils, clairement peu content de cette idée. Finalement, ses épaules se détendirent, et il s'écroula un peu, avant de se tourner pour regarder son père. Severus fut surpris de voir que les yeux de l'enfant étaient rouges et gonflés, comme s'il avait pleuré.

« Bon, je resterais en haut, mais s'il te plait, ne m'enferme plus. »

Se renfrognant, l'homme se leva, et alla se tenir en face de l'adolescent. Peu importait le thé, il avait visiblement bouleversé son fils plus qu'il ne le pensait et il allait maintenant se racheter plutôt que d'attendre que leur invitée parte. Tout du moins, s'il était capable de découvrir ce qu'il avait fait pour bouleverser autant le garçon.

Se penchant légèrement, il passa doucement ses doigts sur les yeux de Harry, les faisant se fermer.

« Tu as pleuré, j'en suis désolé. »

Harry secoua sa tête, les rouvrant à nouveau, mais ne regardant pas l'homme. « C'est pas grave, ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute, tu ne savais pas. »

Se renfrognant, l'homme s'agenouilla devant lui, et força l'adolescent à le regarder dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que je ne savais pas ? »

Voyant la lueur inquisitrice dans les yeux de son père. Harry s'abandonna et essaya de s'expliquer. « C'est simplement que les Dursley m'enfermaient dans mon placard, et plus tard, dans ma chambre comme punition. Je détestais cela, être désemparé, ne sachant pas si je serai à nouveau autorisé à sortir. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme eux, mais tu étais tellement en colère… »

À la surprise du garçon, l'homme se leva et le sortit de la chaise, l'étreignant. « Je suis désolé, petit, je ne voulais pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs à la surface, et je n'étais pas en colère. J'étais simplement vraiment inquiet au fait que pourrais être blessé. J'ai peur que mes nerfs ne soient un peu sous tension. »

Harry, sa tête enfoncée dans l'épaule de l'homme, acquiesça. Et, même si cela le surprenait que son ancien professeur puisse être si protecteur, il se sentait si bien. Se dégageant des bras de l'homme il lui sourit, rassurant son père que tout allait bien maintenant.

« Alors, qui était à la porte ? »

Severus cligna des yeux et jura à voix basse, se souvenant soudainement que sa femme attendait toujours le thé.

« Habilles-toi, et nettoies-toi un peu, il y a une femme en bas qui est venue nous souhaiter la bienvenue dans le voisinage et d'autres trucs. Jasmine parle avec elle, et je suis supposé apporter le thé, je ferai mieux de descendre avant que ta mère ne soit en colère contre moi. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Snape quitta la pièce, laissant un Harry riant derrière lui. Il finit rapidement les préparatifs dans la cuisine et rejoignit les deux femmes dans le salon.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps, je suis aller jeter un coup d'œil sur Daniel. »

Minerva lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer, elle avait supposée que c'était probablement le cas. De toute façon, elle avait passé un bon moment à parler à la muggle. Madame Farey, ou plutôt Linda, elle avait insisté pour qu'on l'appelle comme cela, elle ne se souciait de rien, et parlait beaucoup, ce qui rendait la situation bien plus facile que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

« Descend-t-il ? »

Severus servit le thé, et s'assit à côté de sa femme. « Oui, il descendra dans un petit moment. » Voyant le regard curieux de la femme, il s'expliqua. « Daniel est notre fils. »

Linda cligna des yeux. « Oh, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé que vous aviez un garçon. »

Alors qu'elle disait cela, ses yeux se déplacèrent autour de la pièce, et pour la première fois, Jasmine remarqua combien la pièce semblait impersonnelle. Severus sembla le comprendre également, et inventa rapidement une explication.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous n'aviez aucun moyen de le savoir. Nous avons perdu toutes nos affaires dans un incendie il y a quelques jours, et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de tout remplacer. »

La femme se tourna vers eux avec compassion. « C'est horrible, s'il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour vous aider… »

Avant que le couple ne soit forcé de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et Daniel entra, regardant les trois adultes avec hésitation. Jasmine lui sourit, et tapota la place libre à côté d'elle.

« Viens nous rejoindre, Dani. » Alors que le garçon approchait, elle indiqua la femme qui souriait maintenant au garçon. « Dani, voici Linda Farey, elle a été suffisamment gentille pour venir nous accueillir ici. »

En entendant ce nom, Harry leva les yeux, et la regarda d'un peu plus prêt. « Farey ? Êtes-vous de la même famille que Jessy Farey ? »

Linda le regarda, un peu surprise. « Oui, bien sûr, c'est ma belle-sœur. Tu connais Jessy ? »

Harry eut une expression plutôt pensive. « Et bien, pas vraiment, mais j'ai entendu parler d'elle, elle est directrice de l'école d'arts de Londres. »

Linda fit un sourire. « Je suis surprise que tu saches une telle chose, peu de jeunes hommes sont intéressés par l'art de nos jours. »

Dani haussa des épaules. « J'aime peindre, j'aimerais bien être pris là-bas, mais c'est très dur. »

La vieille femme acquiesça. « En effet, ça l'est, mais si tu veux, je peux montrer tes travaux à Jessy et arranger une rencontre avec elle. Elle sera capable de te dire si tu as une chance de rentrer. »

Harry fit un triste sourire. Il avait écouté la conversation avant d'entrer, il savait donc ce qu'il était supposé dire. Son père sembla sur le point de répondre, mais il le fit rapidement, cela donnerait plus de crédibilité à leur histoire. « J'ai peur d'avoir tout perdu dans l'incendie, et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter de nouvelles fournitures. J'ai fait quelques esquisses mais ils ne sont pas suffisamment bons pour être montrés. »

Severus et Minerva essayèrent de ne pas sembler surpris par ces mots. Aucun d'eux n'avait su que Harry avait repris le dessin. Dani, et la femme parlèrent pendant un moment avant que la conversation ne passe à des sujets plus généraux, et le garçon resta silencieux. À peu près une heure plus tard, la femme s'excusa, prétextant que son mari serait bientôt à la maison, et, après avoir proposé une invitation pour dîner, elle laissa la famille.

Avec un profond soupir, tous les trois se détendirent. Même si cela n'avait pas été déplaisant, aucun d'eux n'avait pensé que qu'ils auraient besoin d'inventer tant de mensonges, et des excuses pour occuper des muggles curieux.

Après le silence qui resta pendant un moment, Richard se tourna pour regarder son fils maintenant étalé sur le canapé que la femme avait laissé.

« L'école d'arts de Londres ? Je suppose que c'est une bonne école ? »

Harry n'ouvrit pas ses yeux. « La meilleure par ici. » Puis, très doucement, il ajouta. « Elle m'a invité à aller là-bas, elle était sûre que j'arriverai à passer les tests pour y entrer. J'étais supposé commencer après avoir terminé Hogwarts. »

Jasmine échangea un rapide regard avec son autre professeur avant de s'agenouiller à côté du canapé où Harry reposait.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Madame Farey. Je l'ai rencontré cet été, elle était très gentille. Elle m'a donné quelques cours et m'a dit qu'elle s'assurerait que je puisse être accepté lorsque j'aurai terminé l'école. » Harry se tourna et se pelotonna. « Elle voulait que je rentre tout de suite, j'aurai pu commencer le même été, mais j'ai dû refuser. Je devais retourner à Hogwarts. »

Entendant combien son fils semblait mal, Minerva le prit rapidement dans ses bras, et le berça. Ils restèrent silencieux, ne voulant pas briser la paix qui s'était installée. Finalement, voyant que son fils ne s'accrochait plus à Minerva, Richard se leva, et s'étira.

« Et si nous avalions quelque chose et allions au lit ? Cela a été une longue journée pour nous tous. »


End file.
